Safety
by clockworks76
Summary: The Uchihas have been forced to live with the Harunos thanks to criminals trying to hurt them for being a form of royalty. Takes place in the Victorian era. Can the children of the two families get along, or maybe keep their hands off of each other.
1. 1: Meeting

AN: Hello my fellow travelers! Welcome to my story, have a pleasant reading experience, and please review. Thank you

* * *

Why? Why am I here in this room forced to be fitted for a corset? They are very tight, and every breath I take I feel the horrid piece of cloth suffocate my body more so. My mother ran into the room with a wire dress structure for my gown and everything to straddle me into it. I have no clue why today was such a big fuss. My parents have been preparing every corner in our extremely large house for a mystery event that I was not aware of.

"Sakura, please cooperate today. We have very important guests arriving in a few hours."

"Oh, you are not fussing about anybody else sister, brother, father, no one. Why are you nagging me?"

"Sakura I already prepared your siblings they are in the lounge waiting for the guests. This very important for your father, so please behave as a lady…maybe a lady that talks."

"I'll try mother." I was in no position to argue with her. I was cornered in my room, and this woman held the key to how much I was going to breath tonight. So all I can do is wait for the torture of being dressed and pampered until these people whose identities are still unjustified visit our home.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to fetch a servant for your makeup and dress please stay here." My mother left my large frilly room to find a maid with all the things she needed to make me look proper and poised.

I flopped on my bed with the large satin cover and pondered all the options tonight could be. Father could be meeting new designers. Maybe these guests are long lost relatives. Or they could be fighters in disguise to protect our family from criminals who plan to hurt us for our closeness with the royals and how we managed to get into court. My mind wondered a million miles a minute. I started to giggle with excitement. I made up fantasies, illusions I could pretend to see while boring real life played its toll.

Mother came back with two servants and many brushes, gowns, makeup, jewelry, and shoes. Oh god I was in for it.

"Sakura I'm back. I have everything you need to look as lovely as an actual Sakura flower." I can't imagine my facial expression that I made for that comment.

By the time they were done with the stuffing, fluffing, fitting, and brushing two hours have past. The time felt to drag on for what seemed eternity. I looked in the mirror and found a strange image. I was wearing a red lacy red dress that was sleeveless and showed a good amount of cleavage. It had bows running up my torso to my chest, with a pink sash round my waist that had a lovely flower hanging there. It had many wavy layers and ribbons till the red stopped and a white lace showed from under it. It was the most elegant and somewhat attractive dress I had, I rarely ever wear it. I had a necklace too with a locket. This necklace I wear every day and night. My face had light makeup. Some blush and light pink shade was spread around my lips. Last my hair was down in curly thick waves, with a red flower in it. Having a pink flower would be useless since my hair is an exotic color of pink. I strongly dislike my hair.

"You look lovely Sakura, now lets meet our family downstairs our guests will be here in a few minutes." She clawed my arm and shoved me down the granite staircase.

We meet our family and waited for the guests arrival. My mother and father talked in hushed tones. My brother Kasuka talked with me about his sword training session he had today, while my sister Rin had her nose in her book. The family in a whole was in peace, something we haven't been in for months. The peace broke when our butler informed us that our guests are outside and will be in shortly.

"Everyone prepare yourselves, we must be perfect! Kasuka tuck in your shirt. Rin get your nose out of that book. Sakura please if someone speaks to you do not run away." My siblings did as they were told, but I'm a little hurt about my father mentioning my problem with socializing. I become nervous when spoken to, I either run away in fear or talk back with no voice.

Then again the amazing dramatic stories I imagined in my head re-played themselves. Even if the night will be boring I can still pretend. It seems that's my theory with life lately. Everyone ran and cleaned. The butler opened the door and my father with as much grace as he could, walked to the door. I heard many greetings. A deep but and scratchy voice greeted my father with similarity.

I personally could not recognize the voice, but my mother and sister knew and gracefully waltzed to the door, leaving my brother and I behind.

"Sakura, do you have any idea who they are?"

"I wish. With mother and Rin blocking the view I can't even see."

"Me too." Kasuka stated with pride as he does with every other comment.

My family finally moved and let the guests walk through the door. Four people walked into the house with many bags and luggage. I easily knew the two adults, the duke and duchess Uchiha. I see them when I make my rare appearance in court. Then two young men came in. They must be their sons, whom I have never seen.

One had long black hair in a ponytail with scares across his face. He had dark eyes and was very tall. He must have been a couple years older than Kasuka and I, maybe Rin's age at the youngest. He seemed akward, but nice. He had a neutral facial expression. Overall he was very handsome.

The second son, if I ever thought was possible was more handsome than his older brother. He had black spikey hair, it almost resembled a duck butt. He was almost as tall as his older brother. He seemed slim and muscular. His face had an annoyed expression. His eyes were beautifully dark and mysterious. He just seemed…different, but breath-taking.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Lord Haruno, we appreciate it very much. Your saving my ass here." Duke Uchiha stated. My father laughed and welcomed the Uchihas in.

"Please do not mention it. You are a very close friend this is the least I can I do." With that the servants took the family's bags and coats. Once everyone was settled in they all sat in the large lounge.

Kasuka and I stood and watched as if we were lifeless drones. This was not what I hoped for, but it isn't boring. The only thing left I'm still confused with was why they brought bags.

"Please let me introduce my family." My father boasted and motioned everyone near him. I was really hoping to stay and watch the scene from afar. My brother and I walked towards my family and the Uchihas slowly. We sat down next to our mother and remained quiet and still.

"This is my lovely wife Asumi." My mother smiled and nodded her head with dignity.

"Hello, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh Asami I can not wait to spend this time with you!" My mother and Lady Uchiha started talking and whispering to each other. My mother even tleft me, and the two women sat next to each other leaving me with Kasuka, but I do feel safe with him, and only him.

"My first daughter Rin, she is 18 years of age" Rin just nodded her head and said hello not bothering to start a conversation. She seemed to distracted by starring at something.

"Ahhh yes, Rin I remember you. Now I guess I should introduce Itachi, he is my eldest son, 19 years old." Lord Uchiha stated proudly.

"Hello, it is a pleasure." He smiled warmly and shook my father's hand..

"Ahh you are the boy your father brags so much about." My father laughed and Lord Uchiha smirked.

"Ahh you hypocrite. You brag as much as I do, about Kasuka and Rin." Of course my name wasn't mentioned. I never was my parent's favorite. Kasuka was an amazing sword fighter and knight. Rin was smart and brilliant. Then there was me tiny with pink hair. The only talent I posses is the ability to draw. Sometimes I draw in a small blank book I have, but I never showed my parents. Not that they would care much any way. Then there is the fact that I am to quiet.

"Well of course I am a proud father." Kasuka clearly saw the hurt and held to my arm and smiled. I smiled back, pretending not to be hurt. Kasuka is my support beam. He is a two years older, but treats me equally, unlike Rin. I love him, and he always senses my hurt, and looks out for me. Without him, my life would be horrible instead of barley bearable.

"Well of course we both are. My other brilliant boy is Sasuke he is my youngest son. He is 17 years old." Another proud boast from Duke Uchiha.

"Yes, of course I hear much about you too." My father exclaimed. Sasuke just looked in my father's direction and then stared into space again.

"Excuse Sasuke, he can be anti-social." His father reassured. Then on que Sasuke made an hn and kept on starring. I was shocked with him, but just made me more attracted to him, but I will hide it.

"He is something, I must say." My father said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He seriously made me wonder.

"Yes, well my son Kasuka is 17 as well." Kasuka's eyes lit up with the mention of his name. He moved while pulling me since his arm was wrapped around mine. I felt as if he was starting an earthquake.

"Ha! Nice to meet you! I'm Kasuka, the only." He almost yelled. Out of all the children in the room Kasuka must be the most outspoken and social. He is the only one who did and will start conversation tonight. I know I won't.

"Ahh yes. You are loud just as your father describes you. You really are different from my boys." Kasuke shook his head and smiled taking the comment as a compliment.

"Yes he is, he's my boy, oh I almost forgot this is my youngest child Sakura. She is 16." My mother and Lady Uchiha finished their discussion and re-joined the group. Lady Uchiha walked over to me with a smile.

"You do certainly look like a Sakura blossom." I smiled and said thank you in result. I didn't want any extra attention than I had. My mother made me sit up as high as I could in the corset and I felt my chest about to bulge. I felt very uncomfortable in my sleeveless dress, everything about it made me feel naked.

Everybody was now starring at me, I felt a bunch of pressure. Even Sasuke gave me a glare. My brother noticing how uncomfortable I was, changed the subject of me as quickly as possible.

"Lord Uchiha may I ask why we have the pleasure of you and your family staying with us?" Lord Uchiha must have knew that Kasuka was saving me, it expressed on his face with a smirk.

"Haha I see saving your shy sister from the center of conversation, very brotherly of you." My father laughed along with Lord Uchiha. I felt so hurt that father would laugh at me as well, this just shows my father's "favoritism" for me.

"Sakura hates any attention she's given from strangers, she's shy do not take it personally. So Kasuka tries to change subject." My father stated, not so proudly.

"Hey! Shes shy leave her alone Dad." Kasuka yelled to defend me. Kasuka held on to me trying to cover me from the attention.

"Can't you see you are making it worse by yelling?" I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me. His voice was deep and soothing. This must have been his first words of the night. My father, you can tell, was not Sasuke's biggest fan, while Kasuka taking the insult in realized he yelled and apologized to me and everyone in the room.

" Do not meddle in brother, it's none of our business." Itachi retorted in a low tone so that Sasuke would hear and understand.

"Well I was just trying to make a point that yelling draws more attention to her." Sasuke and Itachi began to fight, but low and quietly.

"Well now that a debate has been sparked between my sons, I guess its time to tell you are reason for coming.

"You see we have been stocked and chased by rebels. We our under order of our King and Queen to hide and go into safety. Now your father hearing of this situation welcomed us to his home that we may live in with you for the time being."

This is no longer a boring friendly trip to visit friends. Their situation is dangerous and exciting, but this must also risk our safety. Father though is great friends with Lord Uchiha, I guess he was just trying to help.

"Well, we are happy to help. Now it's getting late, Kasuka be a dear and bring Sakura up to bed it's late for her." Well mother and father are going to make me leave not that I have a problem with it. Everyone wouldn't mind if I was gone anyways.

Kasuka brought me to my room, following orders.

"Sorry your forced to leave early Saks, if it makes you feel any better it will probably be boring like this for the rest of the time. Oh and I'm sorry for causing trouble. I just wanted to defend you, Father was being unfair."

"Kasuka, it's no problem. Thank you, you make life almost bearable." Kasuka laughed not realizing I was telling the truth. He doesn't realize how much I need and love him, he is my brother and best friend. This is also because Father makes me learn at home with a tutor, and he doesn't allow me to court often, scared that I will meet a boy and dishonor myself. It's a ridiculous notation, but if he feels that he can't trust me enough to go to court I have to respect his wishes. So no friends for me.

Kasuka hugged me good night, while saying some inappropriate statement about how I looked and what not. I'm sure to hear more of his perverted jokes about me tomorrow.

"You know Saks, there are two men in the house. Why that Sasuke is quite the handsome fellow. Maybe you two…" I covered his mouth, god only knows who heard that statement.

"Stop, you're being absurd Kasuka." Kasuka laughed, no matter how much he can challenge my patience I love him.

"I know." He opened my bedroom door for me and bowed. "Have a pleasant night princess Sakura." I giggle and walked in. My door was now shut and a servant was waiting for my arrival around my bed holding my nightgown.

"Lady Sakura I am here to prepare you for your slumber." She brushed my hair and helped me out of my beautiful gown. She removed all my makeup and helped me into my nightgown. Ever since I was little servants have been changing my clothes for me. I hardly know how to button a shirt. It is something I'm ashamed of, but my mother states it's an honor, and a show of wealth, that I am in court with the royals.

The maid tucked me into my large canopy bed and blew out all the candles. She left the room, with me alone to think.

The night was different. The Uchihas seem to be somewhat friendly, or at least I think we can co-exist. I'm a little nervous about Lord Uchiha and Sasuke. Lord Uchiha just seems he will either forget I exist, or annoy me to no end. Sasuke is just dark, but devilishly handsome, I just feel under pressure with him. As if his eyes were staring into my soul.

I kept thinking until late at night. I heard laughing and chuckling downstairs. My mother, father, brother, Itachi, Lord and Lady Uchiha., I even heard Rin after a while, just not Sasuke. He really doesn't seem social, or he really wishes he wasn't here. I wouldn't blame him. I would hate living with people I don't know either.

I wondered what they were laughing about downstairs, no doubt me. I heard Kasuka yell then everyone remained quiet. Yeap I'm the topic of discussion…and on that queue I feel asleep.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, sorry it was mostly description, but I needed to explain and what not. Hoped you liked it regardless. Please review and enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. 2: Exploring and Talking

An: Chapter two, have fun fellow trolls. Please Review

* * *

The girl went to her room to sleep. It was almost unfair. The girl isn't even that young. Lord Haruno said Sakura was only a year younger than Sasuke in fact. It's clearly visible Lord Haruno did not love Sakura as much as the siblings. That was easy to spot. My father was a little harsh as well, but that is just my father trying to harden her up. Sasuke seemed annoyed with this, it must be that he relates since he is in the same position. He has to learn, despite him wanting to help, he shouldn't meddle in their family business. He may argue with father, but Lord Haruno is not his father. Especially since the man is keeping our family safe, lending us his home. It's a risky thing to do with his family safety. Also he has two daughters, we are two sons, if anyone finds out rumors can spark and his daughter's dignity and virtue would be questioned.

Father did express the dilemma before we came, he expressed the risks, the conflicts, the situation. The only thing I can do is behave, but I can't promise for Sasuke. He does what he wants, despite any limitations the thing may hold or cause. So I'm nervous he may start something with Lord Haruno, or Kasuka. The two didn't seem to warm up to Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't try to warm up to them either. That ass is making it clear he doesn't want to be here. The goddamn boy is going to cause a rumble one of these days with someone, it may very well even be me, but that is preferred. If he starts a fucking fight with a Haruno there is going to be hell to pay.

I will just have to keep a close eye on him, and he has to try to control his fucking temper.

* * *

I sat next to my "perfect" brother talking with the Harunos, well some of them. They sent the youngest to bed, which in my perspective was just Lord Haruno's was to get rid of her for the night. His favoritism showed in the first five minutes we were here, even father made my brother and I look equal despite his liking to my brother compared to me. Lord Haruno was extreme. I'm not one to feel pity for someone, but the girl really did nothing, but sit with everyone, quiet, and smile when needed. I think he said her name was Sakura…or something having to do with a flower or the color pink, which is perfect for her odd hair color.

I often get annoyed with people, even by the slightest things, and even I could not see one thing she did to offend or annoy anybody. Her brother, on the other hand is loud, but he tried to help, in the worse case possible, but he tried.

Kasuka was loud, and too friendly for his own good, also protective. The boy was almost my height with red hair from his mother, and dark green eyes. His hair was messy. Lord Haruno mentioned his sword fighting, I may have something to do while I'm in this hell hall after all.

Rin on the other hand, blended with the furniture, she was nothing special. Her mother, Lady Haruno, stated she was very smart and brilliant, to me she seemed bland, stuck up. Rin had long straight white hair, inherited from her father. She was average size and average weight. Everything about her was average. She had hazel eyes that seemed hazy with something I couldn't tell, it almost looked like lust. I mean how can you become hazy with lust by sitting on a chair with a book talking with your father's friends? The girl seemed to stare my brother and I down as if we were candy…over all she freaked me out.

The youngest child was Sakura. She was quiet and stared at the floor, so I couldn't quite place what her personality was, but clearly she was shy. With her father bashing her when she was here and gone, I couldn't understand her or hear her talk without hearing him interrupt her. Sakura was visibly nervous, and you could tell with her intake of the bashing, she couldn't hurt anybody even if she tried. She was tiny in weight and height. She had pink hair, odd, that was curly and long. Her eyes were teal and unlike her sister, they were innocent not lust filled. Sakura seemed vulnerable, so I'm guessing Kasuka is her protector.

Every Haruno child was different. I personally do not think I will socialize with them much. Rin I wouldn't go near, she seemed bitchy and I do not plan on getting raped any time soon. Kasuka, maybe I will only to train with. But our personalities will clash, we are exact opposites. Sakura didn't give me any reason to dislike her, but I wouldn't go talk to her. I have a feeling she wouldn't do the same, besides I would probably scare her away like a loin and a rabbit.

Once some time flew by once Sakura went to sleep, it was time to dispatch. Lady and Lord Haruno are showing my parents their corridor. Rin was sent upstairs since she had no business that needed to be done. So Kasuka was our tour guide to the men's corridor, to show my goddamn brother and I where we are sleeping.

"So this is the men's corridor! I sleep over there. Itachi your room is to a left of mine. Sasuke yours is to the right. Oh! This corridor is perfect because see those stars, if you follow them they send you right to the training fields."

"Thank you Kasuka." My brother said, what a kiss ass.

"Nah, don't mention it. If you guys need anything just ask me or any other of my siblings they will gladly help, well actually I can't promise for Rin, but Sakura and I will gladly help." He smiled

"Thank you. Well good night I'm sleeping now I'm tired from the carriage ride today." With that Itachi vanished into his room with no other words.

"Sasuke thank you for telling me to be quiet before, I get angry and I just meant to help, but only you had the balls to tell me I was wrong to yell."

"Hn, I just did what seemed fit." Was my only response, he really shouldn't be thanking me for insulting him and telling him to close his huge over used mouth.

"Well thank you. "He said and smiled. He went to fucking hug me but I ducked under him and slammed my door in his face. I didn't see his face, but I'm sure it was priceless.

I had a butler waiting for me to help me change to my night robes, just like the Uchiha manor. I was dressed and I pushed the servant out so I could sleep. I laid in my new bed in my new room, I hated it here, and I have a feeling its going to be bloody hell here for the rest of the time too.

* * *

I woke up early, around 6 am. This is the only time that no one is awake, so I can do as I wish. I have been doing this for years, and no one has ever caught me.

The sun just started to shine, it was beautiful, every morning I slip outside to the field and draw the sunrise.

I called in my favorite servant to change me, she knew every morning I went out, and she is the only one I trust to not tell anyone. Her name is Aimi. She is old and sweet, she reminds me of porcelain, kittens, and rainbows she's so sweet.

"Good morning Lady Sakura." She smiled. I love Aimi, she is my motherly figure ever since I was a child I loved her.

"Can you call me Sakura, I feel old when you call me Sakura." I giggled and so did she.

""Okay Sakura, what do you want to wear to draw today? I suggest something more conservative than you usually wear this time. You never know if the Uchiha boys wake up early." I forgot they were even here.

"Oh. I want to wear my white dress, they aren't stopping me." Aimi chuckled at my statement and went into my closet to get my favorite dress.

"Alright, but lets not say you did." She chuckled. She brought me my favorite dress. It was white with only straps. It's torso stopped at the bottom of by breast. Then lower around my waist there is a teal slash and bow to match my eyes. The dress is short it showed my ankles. It's a risky dress, my mother doesn't know I have it. Aimi and the other maids made me this dress for my 15th birthday. I love it so much, just the fact that people would take the time to make it for me.

Aimi dressed me and brushed my hair.

"Aimi can my hair be up?" She chuckled again and nodded her head. Aimi doesn't have children so I love her and she loves me as her own daughter. She brushed my hair into a loose ponytail and placed a daisy in my hair too. I kept my locket on as always and slipped into flats and took my sketchbook. I thanked Aimi and hugged her and left to my usual spot in the field.

I giggled and skipped to my field, happy with my peaceful time. I lay in the field sprawled across the flowers and grass. This is my favorite part of the day. I giggled and rolled in the grass. I must look like a gleeful child. I sat up and started to draw, my favorite thing to do.

I was drawing a deer I saw with its doe. The scene was so beautiful. I wish time could freeze and I could do this forever.

* * *

I trained in the area Kasuka directed us to last night. Itachi followed me with a book. He doesn't fight often, so I training, and Itachi standing there.

"Sasuke isn't it a little early to train? You can train at home as much as you want, but here the Harunos and our parents are asleep. You could wake them."

"Itachi get your head out of your ass, and mind your own business. If I want to train I will train." He sighed and shook his head.

"You have such a temper." He retorted.

"Hn." I swung my sword hard into the hay mannequin and looked back at him.

"Sasuke, what do you think of the Harunos?" He kept reading his book, but you could see his eyebrow rise.

"Hmph, they are mediocre." Itachi chuckled and looked at me

"Yea what else?" He was curious…annoying

"Well the parents seem cold. I can not stand Lord Haruno, Lady Haruno just seems like a normal, snooty woman and mother." Itachi laughed and agreed

"And the children?"

"Well I have different opinions on every one of them." I kept swinging my sword. Itachi and I do not get along, but these moments of brotherly discussion was rare so I did not fight with him.

"Me too. What do you think of them? Tell me I am interested on your perspective of each one." He said. I don't blame him. I want to know his views of them as well.

"Kasuka seems loud, but I think I can so-exist with him. It's just going to cause many headaches. " Itachi chuckled

"Hmm, yes he is loud, but I feel he is just trying to be social."

"Rin…what to say?" I continued

"Haha she can make you feel creped out, she seems like a closet pervert to be honest. The woman was staring us down the whole night when no one was watching." I almost laughed…almost

"Yes, she was freaky, I felt the same with her." I said and he snickered again.

"And Sakura?" His eyebrow must have reached his widows peek

"I can't say I have a view, I was not given the chance to observe much. She seems quiet, shy."

"Yes, she seems that she can not even hurt fly. Poor girl, the insults were not called for. The poor thing did nothing but smile."

"Yea" was my only response

"She's pretty though, much more attractive than her sister. Nice chest, face, hair." This I have noticed, but chose to ignore.

"Hn I guess." Itachi smirked and walked to me

"You know, I saw her walk outside this morning too. She is in the field next to the training field." He motioned his finger to our left.

"She was sketching something, I wonder why her parents didn't mention it earlier."

"And you are telling me this because?" Now I was curious

"I'm just saying. Well I'm going inside dear little brother, continue training."

"Your such a bastard." He left with my insult and just laughed. I trained for 15 minutes until curiosity over powered me and I slowly walked to the field Itachi stated Sakura was in.

I arrived there to find Sakura giggling and talking to a deer with a sketchbook and pencil scattered across the field. She seemed much happier and different from last night. I also couldn't ignore the dress she was wearing. I was so short, you could see her ankles, something a man shouldn't see till marriage. It was low around the chest area, and it showed all the curves she has, from the slimming white fabric.

I know it is rude to watch a woman in her natural state, but I really didn't care to be honest. She was on her knees talking the deer, feeding it grass giggling away.

"Oh deer you like me don't you? I won't hurt you I promise." She crawled to the creature and started to pet it. The crazy thing was that the deer didn't even flinch, as if her touch was so gentle you could barley feel it. She smiled until she looked in my direction. Her smile turned to a nervous face and she stood right up standing there waiting for me to what seemed insult her.

I was a bit upset she stopped the scene. It was peaceful to watch.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said not even looking at me. Was I that intimidating? She was so bubbly seconds ago, I guess she is very anti-social.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." She stared at the ground, I actually felt bad my presence caused such a reaction.

"I didn't know you were out." She mustered

"It's not a problem. Why are you out so early? Are you even allowed out at this time?" This was something I just realized, if she's not allowed to stay up with people. Is she really allowed out in that dress early in the morning?

"N-No." I thought so

"Don't worry I will not tell anyone, but I have to wonder what do you do out here in the morning?" I just tried to keep her talking. If this was a way to make things more comfortable for the time being, I will try to break the ice a little.

"I uhhh.." She looked over at her sketchbook and back at me " I draw sometimes." I see Sakura's an artist

"Hn why didn't your parents mention that yesterday?" Lord Haruno bragged for each of Rin and Kasuka's abilities, why did he neglect Sakura's?

"They don't know." Well that is strange. The girl seems to lie to her parents often. The girl is badass without even knowing it.

"That's different. You should tell them, I'm sure they would be proud." I walked to her and picked up her sketchbook. Her eyes seemed to grow.

"Oh that's what I draw in." She said with modesty

"I know." I started to flip through the pages. The drawings were amazing, really. It is a shame she lies and neglects this talent, but it's none of my business so why care too much.

"They are good, you should tell your parents, they maybe will brag about you if they knew." She looked up at me finally with an upset face. Clearly she didn't know I caught the favoritism of her parents last night.

"You-you..." she was at loss for words

"I noticed. Personally my father does the same to me, but he tries not to show it. Your father expressed it loud and clear. It was easy to catch up on." It was.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Itachi was right this girl could not hurt any thing even if she tried.

"Yea, by the way have a little more confidence in yourself. You should be proud, despite your parents." She looked up at me with tears about to fall. I didn't mean to make her cry. This situation is a pain.

"Don't cry, really, there is no reason." She wiped the tears and nodded her head. I finally took Itachi's words to mind. Sakura was pretty, very actually. The more I looked at her the more attractive she became. Then I thought of the carelessness of her father, Lord Haruno. If my daughter looked this way, I would not allow my friends two sons, who are extremely handsome not to sound conceded, go near my daughter.

Even if he is helping my family, he should think of his first. First of all his family is now put in danger. Second he is practically giving out his daughter's virtue as if it was an unwanted old shirt. The man really didn't think this through. Of course I would not defile the poor girl, at least I don't think, but still what if I had no self control. Sakura could clearly not defend herself it would be mine for the taking.

"Sasuke, may I ask why you are out here. You spaced out for a second." My attention was brought back to reality, back to the tiny shy girl in font of me.

"I was training and I heard talking…it was you." She giggled. Sakura giggled! She smiled and looked back at the deer and picked up her sketchbook that I had placed on the ground moments before.

"Oh I was loud I'm sorry I was caught up by the deer." She giggled again. I see Sakura is shy until she figures you out. She needs to see your safe before she expresses her natural self. To bad I'm not that safe, at least not for _her, _but she doesn't know that. Not yet.

I walked her back into the house and we parted. It was almost 8 now everyone will wake up soon. To protect her from trouble she needed to go back to her room. No body should know she was out, especially that she was out in a revealing dress around a young man alone. She will be in trouble, and I will be too. So with best intentions this meeting will never be told to anyone, we both agreed on that.

* * *

I walked to my room, with my sketchbook. Their Aimi waited for me with a disapproving look.

"Sakura, I love you, you must be careful. If any other person saw you with the young man alone outside, you could be in huge trouble."

"Aimi, we didn't do anything. We just talked." She saw I hope no one else did.

"I know, but look at what you are wearing, it could have been mistaken for something else. I love you and I just don't want you to get in trouble for a misunderstanding." She said with concern and love in her tone

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." I said

"No, you may talk. He could make a good friend, but be careful. Just make sure you know to be secretive and to be careful. He is a man Sakura, a very handsome one, he could easily talk you into something you shouldn't do."

"I'm sorry. Now Aimi can you help me get ready for breakfast? I want to wear something simple." She smiled and chuckled. She picked out a pretty pink dress that was short sleeves. It was buttoned up the top to my breast. Then to cover my chest there was a white fabric and lace. The sleeves were ruffled with bows. The dress had a middle section that was white while the other two sections were pink with ruffles and a floral pattern. A large bow was tied around my waist. Pretty, but not too much. My hair was down with a pink ribbon, curly of course, and my locket.

AN: Yes that was simple for dresses back in the day. Sorry for describing them, but I love dresses from the Victorian era so you will hear descriptions of all of them.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a smiling Kasuka.

"Good morning princess Sakura." It is his nickname for me." Will you accompany me to breakfast?"

"I will gladly." He took my arm and we waltzed down the hallway and stairs to the dining table. There everyone was sitting. The seating was different than usual thanks to the Uchihas.

Rin of course had her book, but she sat in the middle of Sasuke and Itachi, quite unusual for her. Mother sat directly in front of Lady Uchiha. While the men of the two families sat at the ends of the table, they were both the head of the table.

Kasuka laughed quietly and decided to bring me to a separate room. I laughed as he pulled me to the lounge across the hall, were no one can see or hear us.

When we were far away we both laughed so hard Kasuka was rolling on the tiled floor. I didn't know why, but it was contagious.

"Look at Rin! She's trying to get both of the Uchiha sons! She looks so silly! It's a repeat of last night!" She snickered.

"What are you talking about? Rin is sitting reading her book?" I questioned. I'm beyond confused. Rin is just sitting there. What does he mean just last night? Did I miss something?

"Oh how can you not see? Rin is there in the middle trying to catch their attention! Last night she must have been raping them with her eyes!How can you not notice? Rin's a closet pervert!" Did Rin really do that? I never noticed that side of her.

"I've never noticed that before." I stated

"Of course you didn't. Sakura you never notice anything that has to do with sex and perverted things." He laughed. At this moment I blushed knowing his statement was true.

"For example last night, you clearly didn't know what you looked like. The dress was low. Everything about you must have entertained the Uchiha men quite some. " I blushed I'm never going to hear the end of his perverted jokes about me.

"Kasuka!" He laughed and waved his hand to change the subject

"I think we should go to the table, everyone is waiting for us." I said. He snorted and took my arm again and we entered the dining room.

"It's about time Sakura! Why did you take such time, what did you do to distract Kasuka?" And the blame is on me as usual.

"Dad it was my fault! I went to talk to Sakura about a painting I've seen in the west corridor." Father huffed and motioned us near the seats.

Kasuka pulled out my seat that was directly across from Sasuke. It's not that it's akward now, but I feel much more pressure than before. He knows things about me that my own family except Kasuka, do not know. He has the ability to get me in a tremendous amount of trouble. He has also seen me in an outfit that is un-fit for a man to see me in. He won't do anything with the information he has on me? No, Sasuke was almost kind to me outside, besides he could get in trouble to for being with me.

"Everyone now that my daughter has decided to stop by, we can start our meal." My brother tapped me under the table to know no to take the comment as a personal attack. I looked up to see Sasuke shaking his head, and mouthing something. I think it meant to forget about the cruel statement.

I nodded slowly to Kasuka and Sasuke and gave a small smile. They both seemed satisfied with my reaction and they began eating. Kasuka was sweet and protective. Sasuke I think was just trying to harden me up.

When breakfast was finished everyone parted separate ways. My father and Lord Uchiha went to discuss security for the manor. Itachi said he was going to the library, another place I go to occasionally. Kasuka and Sasuke are going training, leaving the ladies alone at the table.

"Sakura, Rin your mother and I would like to take you to a village to buy new dresses and shop! I never had daughters so I begged Asami to let me pretend with you both, so she is allowing me to take you both to the village to shop!" Duchess Uchiha exclaimed. You could see she was excited. She was smiling away.

Rin gave a fake smile and said she would be delighted. I shook my head with a smile and said ok, that's a big step for me.

"Great! I can not wait to dress you both up!" Duchess Uchiha seemed very happy, and she seems so sweet, unlike our mother.

"Well I have to tell the boys I'm leaving-" Rin instantly jumped. I see what Kasuka was saying about Rin and the Uchiha sons now. I noticed her in breakfast eyeing them both and I saw her even touch both of their legs.

"I can go tell them." Rin answered with energy "I will tell Itachi."

"Sakura can you tell my other son then I think he is with your brother out in the field?" Duchess Uchiha asked

"Sure" I said quietly as I got up to find Kasuka and Sasuke

"Thank you girls." Duchess Uchiha said and with that my mother told us to tell the sons so we could start to leave soon. Rin practically ran to the library to find Itachi, I'm still in shocked Rin is boy crazy. I would have never thought, the only thing I thought she cared for was books and how to insult me.

I walked slowly to the training field. I was in no rush to interrupt a session of sword fighting. Once I got there I felt happy to see Kasuka, but then I looked over and I saw a shirtless Sasuke! I was not prepared for this. I tried not to look, how am I supposed to talk to him now?

"Ahh Saks why are you here? Not that mind, it's just different for you!"Kasuka loudly questioned

"I'm h-here to tell Sasuke something." My brother's face looked confused but he nodded. Sasuke on the other hand had his usual stoic face.

"Yea?" He walked over to me not bothering to put his shirt back on, is this how he felt this morning when I wore white dress?

"Your m-mother told me to tell you-" He cut me off. He whispered so Kasuka couldn't here.

"What did I say about confidence, besides I got you to talk normally this morning what happened?" He is trying to make me come out of my comfortably and nice shell that I live in.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk normally at the best of my ability. " He just nodded his head and smirked, it was a distracting smirk…I couldn't place what it meant.

"Go on." His hand moved in a bring it along motion and I continued to speak with as much confidence as possible.

"Your mother told me to tell you the ladies are going to the village, so if you need her she isn't home."

"Hn okay. Does that include you?" Sasuke questioned

"Yes, and Rin too." He nodded his head to show me he understood. I was about to walk away until he said a last word

"Be careful with Rin and your mother, I know you three don't get along."

"Okay." I said and with that he continued training. Kasuka hugged me and wished me fun and he hoped everything would be ok. He was being protective, his first instinct, and I love him for it.

I meet with the rest of the ladies and we all fit into a carriage. I sat waiting to arrive at the village. I am almost excited.

* * *

AN: Please review, I hope you enjoyed it. Ahh a story is starting now. The next chapter will be up soon


	3. 3: Bathroom Accident

AN: Chapter 3 starting now! Wow guys I hope you like the story, I have a lot of feedback, but I would still like some more reviews! Well I hope you enjoy!

We sat in that carriage for one hour. Lady Uchiha talked with my mother and Sakura sat by the window quiet as usual. She never speaks unless it's Kasuka. To be honest Sakura is just someone who blends in with the furniture. Never speaks, never does anything. When ever I go to court that damn girl has all the attention. Sakura isn't anything special. She is not that beautiful, all my friends gossip with me about her beauty. The pathetic thing is Sakura does not even desire the attention.

What woman does not wasn't to be the object of every man's fantasies? Mother taught me this, and she tried to teach Sakura. This was of course when our family was not in the king's court, so that lesson was a way to smuggle in. I personally do not know how father wiggled his way in, but it's not important. Sakura has no wish to marry, to court, to meet, or to even have a romantic moment in her life.

At first I worried for her, but then I realized with out her I can have the center of attention, the spotlight. For example these Uchiha sons, they are handsome and talented, they both are so perfect. I wish I had one, to put in my satchel and carry away, like a puppy. With no other competition I can have them all to my self. Wouldn't it be fantastically proper? Duchess Rin Aimi Uchiha, the only problem is who to choose? Itachi is older, so it would make more sense, and we are more similar. On the other hand Sasuke is more handsome, and he is just so dramatic and mysterious! Thinking about them makes my mouth water.

But just to be sure I will keep an eye on Sakura. We arrived, now to get something to make me seem beautiful for the boys.

We arrived at the village. The town had many shops and boutiques.

"Oh we are here! Are we ready to buy?" Lady Uchiha giggled. I personally find Lady Uchiha so friendly. My mother seems so neutral and snooty compared to her. I wish mother could act a tad like Lady Uchiha.

We walked to the first of many stores. Apparently my mother and Lady Uchiha informed each boutique before so we had each store to ourselves. The helper brought us each to our size section in the store. Then everyone was allowed to pick out anything and everything we wanted.

Rin was near the average size, and the two women were sent to the medium section. I on the other hand was left alone in the small section. Everything was beautiful at some level, but I did not want to pick anything I didn't need. I looked over and saw each woman have their hands full of dresses, shoes, and accessories.

"Sakura, get some things, or at least try some things on you never know what you will like." My mother nagged

"Okay mother." So following orders I picked every garment on the handle that I found appealing. I met Rin by the room where the ladies are allowed to change. I glanced over at her pile to find all the revealing items the store possessed that came in her size. The respect I had for Rin decreased, I know this is just to catch attention, but why? Why does she need all the attention handed to her all the sudden? I know Kasuka pointed out a few things, but I can't believe all that for one of the Uchiha's attention.

Then another thought crossed my mind that I'm not proud of. I thought of Sasuke with Rin, and I was disgusted. This couldn't mean anything, I'm not one to have become jealous. I feel so silly for just thinking of such an event. I must be tired or distracted. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

"Sakura come here." Rin told me. I nodded my head and stumbled over.

"Sakura I believe we have not talked since the arrival of our guests. I feel now is a excellent time to discuss while we try on our garments." She had an evil expression.

"Okay" I said quietly. We then slipped into our first dress. Rin's was sleeveless, very low. The cut around her chest was so low it almost didn't cover her whole chest. The dress was dark purple and had a black sash around the middle. Then the torso was a corset, so basically the dress was a purple corset with a bottom and a black sash. I didn't personally…enjoy the dress, but I'm sure other people like it.

Mine was teal to match my eyes. It was ¾ sleeves and on the end of the sleeves it had pink and white lace. The cut around my chest was normal, not too low or too high. My skirt was simple it had lace and such. The top had buttons and flowers. This was my favorite dress in the store and if I am getting anything in this store it would be this dress.

I walked to the room again and saw Rin standing their waiting for me. Rin was gawking in the mirror playing with her hair and tugging on her dress. Once she saw me her smirk changed to visible frown.

"Why Sakura look at you." Her town was mean and spiteful. Rin was never nice, but she never talked and acted this way.

"Rin you look very pretty." I said

"Oh really I wish I look like you. So perfect, like a porcelain doll." Her tone was becoming worse, darker. She was about to fight, I could see under all these fake compliments. I don't know how I can defend myself without Kasuka. I was becoming nervous.

"No, Rin you look beautiful. Now I'm going to try on my next-"

"Sakura do not talk to an Uchiha boy. Do not look, do not touch, nothing. They will not become your friend or companion so I say stay clear and I mean it!" She yelled

"Rin, are you okay? This is ridiculous they are our guests, besides when do I really talk?" I stuttered if she knew I talked to Sasuke today she would be very angry. Before she could say anything else the two adults came in. We bought some things and went to the next shop.

The day went on without another scuff. I bought 4 dresses in all with 1 pair of shoes, 1 umbrella, 1 purse, and 2 accessories. I must have bought the least amount of stuff, but I feel spoiled. We went home after that.

When Kasuka and I finished our training I went inside. I was hot and tired so I searched the mansion for a bathroom to take a bath. The only one I could find was one in the middle of a hallway I was not introduced to. I called in a servant to start the bath, when the tub was filled I sent him away.

I searched the room and found that it must have belonged to a woman. There was perfume and mirrors with lotion and flower petal water. It wasn't Lady Haruno's so it must have been one of the girls. I hoped it wasn't Rin's, the thought of me using the same bathroom disgusted me.

I relaxed in the tub under the water and bubbles. I sat there and I must have sat for a long time because the sun started to set. When I heard the door open to the room connected to this I realized whose room this is…Sakura.

She from the sound of it was coming in the bathroom. Shit, okay worse comes to worse I hide under water. The door opened, and Sakura stood there in her nightgown with her hair down loose. I quickly went under water. She walked in and before I knew it I needed air. My head came up and she screamed. I mean she has seen me shirtless…and she didn't see anything…where the sun doesn't shine… it was just the shock.

She tried to run out of the room, but her maid must have locked the door to make sure no one was able to sneak in. It's to late for that. She again yelled except this time, but the volume was low.

I remained in the bathtub and she turned around, we were both showing too much…especially me.

"Sakura stay there. I'm going to get my robe. Close your eyes I'm getting up and stay turned around."

"O-okay." She stayed put. I got up and put on my robe so I wasn't bare, but now the next problem the door is locked on the other side. If we call a servant rumors can spread, and forget maybe there will be hell to pay for this accident.

"I'm covered." Sakura slowly turned with her hands over her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were i-in the room. I-" She apologized. To me that is fucking crazy. Apologize for someone using your bathroom? If it was me, the stocker would be knocked off their feet. Yet, in this situation I'm not the innocent one.

"Do not say your sorry, what did I tell you?"

"O-okay." Sakura was stumbling. It is almost hard for me to speak with her in that. I kept thinking while I was training with Kasuka of this damn girl in the white dress. At a certain point the training became hard, and it was hard to control myself, if you catch my drift. So this image is even worse…The defiling option becomes more tempting each meeting…damn.

"We are locked in?" I asked and she nodded her head, Her hands were wrapped around her chest, probably to feel less open.

"Okay well we need to get out without calling a servant. This isn't a talking sit down punishment, this is being excommunicated from the church punishment." Sakura's eyes became large and I could tell that statement made her feel ten times worse.

"Do you really think that can happen?" She asked, this poor girl.

"Yes, I do. So the quicker and slicker we get out less chance of being caught."

"Alright." She said Sakura started searching for an opening or way to open the door. She was bending and crawling. Now I understand this girl is innocent, but you have to know! When you are stuck in a fucking bathroom with a man and he is in a robe and you are in a nightgown you do not bend! God damn. I feel God is testing me…I'm going to fail then, at some point, if not now, later.

"Sasuke, I can't find anything." Sakura stated oblivious to the fact I was just undressing her in my mind basically. There was not much left to the imagination.

Sakura continued to look as I turned away from her. I needed to stop starring at her. If I didn't my clothing will soon become tight. I closed my eyes and sighed, and thought of the most disgusting thing possible, Itachi in a dress. I know it's weird, but it really helped. I turned back around and helped her search now that I found an ounce of control

I found the window had a vine escape. We just needed to climb down carefully and quick. It would lead to outside section that you could not see from other parts of the house. We would just need to quickly need to slip away and hide till the sun goes down fully. Then we would retreat into the manor, poised and calm. It was risky but then again we have no other choice.

"We have to climb down the vine." I said with no emotion, I tried to seem as cold as I could. It was very easy for me usually, just not now.

"But, but what if someone sees us?" Sakura's facial expression was full of fear.

"Yea, but what other options do we have?" She locked eyes with the floor and nodded her head.

"I've never climbed before." Sakura humbly said. Dam she is just trying to make this plan harder for me.

"I'll carry you down." Before I realized what I said, the words slipped from my mouth.

"Uhh, but I-" all the sudden a knock on the door, it was Rin calling for Sakura. Then I figured something that saved my sorry ass…only I have to climb down the vine…she stays.

"Sakura you stay, I will leave." She nodded her head. She seemed relieved as well, maybe she was in the same situation.

"Bye. I'm sorry that you…I…we…never mention this again. I don't wish to get you or I in trouble." With that I left out the window. I heard the door open just in the nick of time. Not to mention the fact that Sakura was there half naked. I saved myself and her before I actually took action…I was this close to throwing her in the tub at one point.

I climbed down the long loose vine to find Itachi standing there with his arms crossed. This is bad, very risky.

"Sasuke I hope you are being careful, if you slept with Sakura just now say it. Maybe if you marry her in time you can make an honest woman out of her. Poor thing you probably raped her." He shook his head with disapproval.

"I didn't. Now mind your own damn bloody business." He snickered and walked off. Great he has something over my foolish head. He can blackmail me. This is something people get ex-communicated in the Church for, or why people are rejected in society. As a duke this is huge, I'm a royal, if someone finds this out the king can have my head.

The other subject is Sakura, she is part of the royal court, not to mention a girl. She can have a far worse punishment…. And I mean far worse. She can never marry, be hung, and quartered, be-headed, burned…I may just get a slap on the wrist.

I just have to be on my best behavior near Itachi, and try at my very best not to anger him. This is going to be hell.

I can't believe he saw me, in this condition! What if someone fins out? What if he tells someone? I could be killed, rejected for an accident on his part! Just breath he is a decent person from what I know, he will protect this secret. It is just going to be akward near him. How will I ever look at him in the eyes? Not to mention his chest…it was lovely. Oh my goodness, I must absolutely stop thinking about him.

Aimi helped me from my bath and we picked out an outfit for dinner, since all the ladies were gone for lunch. I didn't care much, I just wanted to sleep, and hide in my room.

"Aimi I need to confess to something…" Aimi's head went up and her eyes went wide.

"Sakura…what did you do? Please tell me you are ok? Honey did you do something with an Uchiha boy?" How did she know?

"Well…yes and no."

"What is it honey, you know you can tell me anything." I wish my mother was this understanding.

"I-he- I walked in on Sasuke in the bathroom…in my nightgown, and he was in a robe…hardly."

Aimi's face was terrified, until the door swung open and I saw…!

AN: Hahahah cliff-hanger! Muahahah please review and I'm sorry its boring right now, but trust it will get mucho better.


	4. 4: Disaster

_AN: Hello my fellow patrons of the fan fiction! This is the fourth chapter, and I'm sorry this story isn't very uhhh inappropriate I feel awkward writing those parts but I will try. Don't worry I gots this, just read and review and enjoy! Thank you! I love you all!_

* * *

My sister Rin bust through the door with anger oozing from her pores. She stomped towards me with a disgusted face, her hands at her hips. She was out to kill, this is something I've only seen once before when she lost one of her favorite books.

"Sakura how dare you, you little harlot!" I'm confused, dear god did she hear me confess to Aimi behind the door of Sasuke and I's bathroom incident. No, I can't jump to conclusions maybe I'm over reacting and she's on her period. She gets dangerous at her monthly visit from Mother Nature as my mother would say.

"Hi to you too Rin, how are you?" Aimi bowed and excused herself, she's only close with Kasuka and I, to everyone else she is a servant that must be ignored and mistreated, I feel awful for her but I need to listen to Rin now.

"Sakura, how dare you! What did you do? You must have been some whore to have caught his attention."

"Rin, please you are acting silly. What on Earth are you talking about?" I haven't been a whore, they were just misunderstandings…I'm still pure please god forgive me.

"You-you caught Sasuke's attention! He has his eyes on you, not me you! His parents said they think he is going to court you." Rin screamed, her volume was so loud that some birds must have flew from their nests.

Me? Sasuke? How did I ever interest him, I'm so boring and average? I must have started to blush because Rin stomped closer to me.

"I-I" I tried to speak until she gripped my hair pulling on it, causing me to tumble out of my chair.

She flung me to the floor and my head banged the floor. Then she took my arm and raised me to face her.

"Rin, please I'm sorry you are being ridiculous you are so much prettier than me, you must have misheard."

"No I heard perfectly! What did you do Sakura? Are you still pure Sakura? Oh I always knew little innocent perfect Sakura was bad. Behind that angel face you're a demon!"

I started to cry, her words cut me like a dagger. Is this how she always saw me? Even if Rin is sometimes mean I love her. She's my sister, I always looked up to her.

"No! Rin I would never!" I shook my head with the tears pouring from my eyes. She pushed me back to the hard cold floor. I from a distance saw her take ahold of my hairpin. She again took ahold of my hair and pulled me up.

"I don't believe you." She said murderously. She took my arm and cut it with the pin, the pain was horrible. The cut was deep and blood was gushing from it.

My crying became wheezing and I yelled.

"P-please Rin" I had the strength to muster.

She then lifted up my robe and cut my leg. A small puddle of red liquid started pooling around me. I felt limp, I tried to get up, but alas I kept failing.

She looked at me with wide eyes as I cried begging for help.

"I-I Sakura." She dropped the pin and ran out of the room . I heard her sob as she left, leaving me on the floor helpless.

I tried to get up, but soon everything went black and my eyesight blurred then finally faded.

* * *

I walked to dinner, today was great. I can't believe how much training with Sasuke helps me! I think I must have gotten at least two times as strong! I hope they never leave, I mean nothing has happened.

Duke Uchiha claims that a group is following them, and they are targeted, but nothing has occurred. Maybe the Uchiha's amazingness has intimidated the group. Like bam! I'm Sasuke Uchiha touch me and your gone.

I wish I was that mysterious ! I mean I watched Sasuke and Itachi talk and they are so…cool? Is that a word? Cool like ice? Maybe I can start something. Yea like hey sir you are very cool. I see this happening, everybody will say cool just you wait.

"Hello everyone." I said as I entered the dining room. Everyone sat there patiently except for Sakura, I wonder where she could be.

"Hello Kasuka." My father said with pride and strength as I sat in my seat next to Sasuke and Itachi. This has become the seating schedule. I sit next to Sasuke and Itachi.

My father and Duke Uchiha sit at the two heads of the table. While their wives sit to the left of them. Sakura sits next to our mother and Rin sits across from us.

"Where is Sakura, that girl is so late and uncaring, very UN lady-like. " My mother protested with annoyance echoing in her tone.

"She's sick!" Rin yelped very loudly and quick.

"Oh-then we shall eat." Duke Uchiha said raising his wine glass.

Sakura is sick since when? I will check up on her soon, once I can be dismissed. I hope she is well.

"What about prayer?" Duchess Uchiha said.

"Of course." We all said grace and began to eat. Small conversation was passed through the table. How was your day? What did you do? Simple things like that.

Rin looked nervous throughout dinner, as if she looked almost guilty. She must not have finished a book today. Haha

Then the servants passed out dessert. Sakura loves dessert so its only fit if I go to see if Sakura wants me to bring her anything. Strawberry cake always makes her happy.

"Father, may I go see Sakura for a moment?" My father raised his eyebrow and waved his hand.

"If you come back, then you may." I thanked him and traveled to Sakura's room in her little tower portion of the house.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. I knocked again and still no response.

"Sakura, you there?" I knocked on the door and finally I looked under the crack in the door. I- I think I saw blood!

"Sakura please open!" I saw blood on the floor something is wrong.

I started banging the door, trying to make it open. I tried undoing the lock. Then I even took a carved small statue in the hall and finally stampeded the door down.

I saw the most horrifying scene I have ever experienced in my whole life. Sakura was unconscious on the floor, in a puddle of blood. She had cuts running on her arm and leg and they looked deep.

"Sakura!" I screamed so loud I felt the room shake. I banged the floor. I took ahold of my limp little sister and called for help from my father and Duke Uchiha.

I went out of the room and screamed to the top of y lungs frantic.

"Sakura fainted and is bleeding HELP!" I heard everyone from the table gasp. Thank god Sakura's room is above the dining room.

"We will be there!" I heard my father and mother run to the stairs. I heard Lady Uchiha say she would go fetch water and bandages. Then I heard the two sons run up with their father.

I took ahold of Sakura in a bridal fashion. Her white nightgown was soaked in red. My hands were dyed red with blood. She also was very pale. Some blood was dried and some was fresh she must have been out for a good amount of time.

My father was the first one to arrive. His eyes went wide and he looked almost scared. For the first time, I think he saw his love for Sakura and how quickly he could loose her.

"My daughter." He rushed to her and started wiping the blood from her and putting pressure on the cuts so they would stop bleeding.

Then my mother came hysterically crying and then I saw Duke Uchiha behind her trying to ease her.

Our mother saw one sight of Sakura and ran to her.

"Sakura! My baby!" She rushed to her took her from my hands forcefully. I carefully put Sakura in my mother's arms as she brushed Sakura's hair with her hands trying to calm down.

Duke Uchiha looked around Sakura's room to see how or who has done this to my sister.

Then Sasuke and Itachi got up the stairs helping Lady Uchiha with the water and bandages. Once she saw Sakura she almost fainted from the sight of blood. Too much was going to at once.

Lady Uchiha bandaged Sakura's wounds and cleaned them with the water.

Itachi started to help his father for clues. Sasuke stood above me and we both just watched Sakura's body. It was almost revolting, Sakura is always so pure and beautiful looking. With the blood and dirt she didn't look like her.

I looked over to Sasuke who looked at me and nodded his head.

"Is her heartbeat regular?" Sasuke asked with a touch of concern.

My mother put her head to Sakura's chest and nodded.

"Thank god." She said. I noticed Rin standing in the back fazed. She must be freaked out.

* * *

I looked at Sakura's ruined body. She looked sick, dirty, and in pain. Everyone was panicking. It was bad my father found a sharp knife like pin that had blood on it.

"This must be how she got hurt." My father exclaimed and he went to keep it for evidence. My brother came to me with an unfazed face.

"You look lost, what happened you lost your new 'friend'" He chuckled. Of all times to be an ass.

"I'm just surprised." I said lowly.

"Humph I think you like her, I mean (whisper) you tried to rape her."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't, it was a simple accident I saw her in her nightgown. We didn't do anything.

"I didn't, now I would prefer if you stopped accusing me of a horrible act I didn't commit."

"Sasuke our parents are going to town to get a doctor." Kasuka said, his usual smile was missing.

"Alright."

They brought Sakura to a room on the first floor with a cleaned bed and loads of water and bandages. Kasuka would have to keep changing them. We all would have to stay there and wait for her to wake up. She _is_ going to wake up…right?

It was a few cuts, and she did bleed for a while but she should be fine.

The parents left and the kids all sat in the room, waiting for a doctor or for Sakura to wake up.

"I wonder how this happened?" Kasuka said with his head in his hands.

"Well, I don't think Sakura did it." Itachi said glancing at Rin, who still seemed scared. She must have been very worried.

"I think she did it to catch attention." Rin said with regret and anguish in her voice. She sounded confused and furious.

Kasuka stood up at went on a rampage.

"You think she fucking hurt herself! How selfish and blinded can you be! Stop acting jealous for a god damn second of you life and realize Sakura's hurt, very hurt! She might not ever get better from all the blood she lost! She might not ever wake up! She could die! And still all you give a damn about is if you are more noticed, if you have everything and she has nothing! You are a shitty sister, an envious woman, and a cursed human being if you think she did it to draw attention away from you!"

I even felt the burn from over in my seat, but I am surprised. I thought there was more to Rin, she clearly misunderstood Sakura, who clearly loved her. Rin and Sakura's parents pushed Sakura away. All Sakura seemed like to me was someone who felt lonely and afraid when I first met her. Now I clearly see she has the right to feel that way.

Rin is selfish, even to have the balls to say that comment is disgusting.

Rin sat there quite and frozen. She has no response to her brother's truth he just laid down.

Kasuka feel next to Sakura's bed and sulked.

Itachi watched with sad eyes and he kept his composure. He always does. That could have been me and he would be the same.

Rin let the room, she looked as if she was the walking dead. Itachi glared at her from across the room.

I sat thinking, all the thoughts that traveled my mind. It was endless. I felt awful I felt almost helpless, something Uchihas never feel…never.

Itachi went to go get more water to clean Sakura's cuts. We weren't allowed to call servants. My father said you never know if it was one of them who hurt Sakura. Right now we have to fend for ourselves.

Now it was only Kasuka and I in the room.

"Sasuke what if no body went to her room after dinner?" Kasuka was starting to fall apart.

I hated the emotion of caring and all that. Now I'm feeling it, I shouldn't feel anything, I shouldn't be worried this much for Sakura.

"But someone did." I said

Later that evening the adults came back with a doctor to check Sakura.

I watched the man come in and inspect her. He didn't seem happy.

* * *

I watched this man inspect my daughter, checking her pulse, eyes, cuts, and eyes. The doctor was shaking his head.

"Lord Haruno your daughter lost a tremendous amount of blood . Not to mention the cuts weren't cleaned for a long amount of time after they were made. She is weak and will not be ready to be active for a good amount of time. On the other hand she should be waking up any second now, just give her patience. " The doctor said to my husband.

I smiled knowing Sakura was ok. Sakura is not my favorite child, and she isn't my husband's either. Kasuka and Rin are our pride and joy, but seeing Sakura like this is waking me up. We have ignored her for so long. Her father and I would have never checked her room tonight, what if Kasuka didn't. She would have died from blood loss. Even if she is my boring child I still love her.

She is the child who has no talent, no gift, but she deserved my attention. I was wrong, I blame myself for this. My cruelty was taking over. I am selfish.

"I give you these vitamins. Crush it in her water and she should return to normal soon. I can not promise she will not have scars though."

"Thank you." My husband helped the man out of our broken home.

My family is broken, I fail as a woman. As a wife you satisfy your husband, and you take care of his children…I have done neither.

Everyone dispatched to their rooms. I went to mine, not wanted by my husband, who is no doubt with a mistress in his room, maybe even creating more life. He has children not with me, but my children will never know. Rin, Kasuka, and Sakura deserve to think he is faithful.

When I was young I thought everything would be okay. Marrying someone in a higher class would be worth it. Being in court would be a dream, I was wrong. When men are in court they have the right to other women. That's why I'm happy for Kasuka and worried for Rin and Sakura.

I was beautiful, men wanted me just like Sakura, but then I married and I was nothing. I'm worried for Rin if you have little beauty to began with you are stuck in a hole.

I will just have to worry that my daughter wakes up soon.

I followed Rin to her room, she seemed lost and guilty about this whole accident today. I even saw her run out of Sakura's room before dinner. She could even be a culprit of hurting Sakura.

Rin ran into her room, I heard her ask the servants out. She was alone and I put my ear up against the door. It is wrong, but I will get away with it. I've seen things while I was here that no one else has noticed, even if they live here.

She was sobbing and muttering things that I couldn't pick up.

Then I pieced together what I needed to hear. I was set. My brother will be very interested to hear this. After all he is upset about Sakura's health. He may not know it yet, but I know. He is ready to pounce on her every time he is with her. One day he is going to loose it.

Oh Itachi you are a genius.

* * *

I walked through the grounds garden. It is big and confusing, but I needed it. I needed the fresh air. I felt as if I was being suffocated with all the worry inside. Everyone was falling apart, and a few truths were being thrown on the table, as if you thought your life was the bluff but then you see the real hand of cards.

I heard my mother and father fight about something to do with Sakura, and they aren't even their daughter. Then I heard a few names being pulled out, then finally my name.

My father was saying how Itachi is going to have to marry this year…in love or not.

How my father has a new mistress….and she is pregnant.

The things I heard today, I feel cramped with all the heavy blows I took in one day. What happens when Itachi is gone? My father is going to be worse to me, and with the new bastard being born forget about it.

Last time my father had a bastard child and it ended up being a son he forgot about all of his proclaimed and presented family for a couple of months.

Not to mention Sakura, I swear if she doesn't wake up soon everyone, maybe even me, and will go crazy.

I looked over and saw Kasuka rushing to me with a huge smile and flying arms.

* * *

_AN: I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Sakura and Sasuke moments I'm sorry, but it's a very important character development chapter, and story plot wise. Thank you for reading! Review! I hope you enjoyed it! Not all the truths were yet told about the Haruno and Uchiha family keep reading!_


	5. 5: Losing Senses

_AN: Hi, once again to this forming drama story Safety. Thank you for reading, and please review if you can! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

I watched Kasuka run towards me with his gigantic smile.

"Sasuke Sakura woke up!" Kasuka laughed with joy, he really was truly happy.

I felt my whole stomach drop, and I let a sigh out. It was as if tis large burden was taken off my shoulders.

"I'll go inside in a few minutes." I said

Kasuka just laughed and ran back into the house to see his precious now healthy-ish sister.

I felt relieved, this is good, Sakura is well, and at this moment that is all that matters. The worry that I have been feeling for the past 6 hours left me, and a sudden erratic feeling came above me that I can't name.

I almost had the urge to smile, but I rejected it. With that I went back into the room with a good mood. It was as if all the problems and contemplations from before were gone. They flew away for winter.

I calmed down and waltzed into the mansion. Everyone was running to Sakura's room, like mad people. I soon realized I'm not going to see her without waiting in line.

I saw my family sitting outside Sakura's room.

"Sasuke my dear come sit next to your mother." My mother urged. She is really obsessive with Itachi and I.

I sat next to her and she gave me a huge squeeze, and started kissing my head and after that I nicely tried to shove her off.

Itachi laughed hysterically, almost slapping his knee.

"Well Sasuke is a women magnet." He said as my mother again tried to hug me.

My father just looked at my mother with a frown. Clearly they aren't on the best of grounds with my father you know…becoming a father to another woman's child…again.

Rin came walking out of Sakura's room with a small smile and a sign of relief.

"You seem happy Rin." My brother said with a sign of disgust. He must be on his man period. His mangina must be crying ha! Something to start a conversation with later.

"Well my sister is all better and that's all that matter." She said as she almost skipped away. This is a drastic change from how she acted an hour ago.

Lord Haruno walked out of the room with his same disappointed expression. Lady Haruno followed her husband, trying to start a conversation with him.

Kasuka also left the room as happy as ever. He seemed like a large ray of sunshine.

"She's tired, but you guys could go in." Kasuka said as he went to an unknown location.

My family and I stood up in sequence and walked to see Sakura who was looking out the window of the room.

"Sakura dear I'm so happy you are okay!" My mother exclaimed as she teleported to Sakura's side. Sakura just smiled, she looked frail, but I wouldn't expect her to look anything else.

She was in a new long sleeved clean nightgown. Her hair was cleaned of the blood and put up in a high ponytail. She looked healthier, but still a bit pale.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to cause so much worry." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Oh darling we were so worried! Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault." My mother said rather loudly.

"Mikoto please the girl just woke up, you are being an annoyance." My father said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was worried!" My mother left Sakura's side and went to my father's with an angered face.

"Hmph you are being rude." My mother nagged. My father was not having it. He lead her out of the room and from what we could hear they began to fight.

"I'm sorry Sakura for our parents…tiff. They are just cranky." Itachi said with a small smile, with the most soft voice he could create, as if a strong voice would push her.

"No, please. Thank them for me from coming." She said meekly.

"Of course." Itachi said with the same soft tone.

"Well I have to go check on them, Sasuke you can stay." Itachi said leaving me with Sakura. I should have known, they probably rehearsed this.

Sakura was nervous looking now, she was almost blushing.

I walked towards her and I finally caught ahold of what I was seeing. I looked at her stunned, she was indescribable.

I walked up to her bed and she was just starring at me with wide eyes. I felt something from the pit of my stomach and I did something. I lost control of my body.

"Sasuke what are you-"

I bent down and grabbed her, and bloody hell I kissed her, my body was moving on its own. My hands were stroking her hair, and I was kissing her.

The sensible part of me wanted to stop myself, but I continued. I took ahold of her hips and moved her to me so she was against my chest.

It felt amazing, all my sense was gone, because hell why do we care so much. I grabbed her hips and tried to take ahold of her.

Sakura was there, I even felt her respond a little, but not enough for my liking. I was forgetting myself, nothing mattered. I laid her down in the bed and continued. I started to feel heat at the bottom of my core.

I started to feel a wanting for more, this wasn't enough now, now I wanted her in a way that isn't accepted until your married. A way that could cause actual death, a way that creates children. In a way that would make us impure.

I stopped for a second to think if it was worth it. I looked down at Sakura who looked as red as a tomato. She had a few stranded tears falling to her cheeks. She was perfect to me at that moment and I decided all the cons were worth the pro.

I started to kiss her neck and she moaned, but she pushed me off.

"S-sasuke, please. This is to much." She looked at me full of innocence, if I did what I planned to, she would never look this way again. Pure, innocent, clean.

I feel embarrassed. How could I have done this? How could I have thought about sleeping with her two seconds ago. My senses returned but the feeling of wanting her remained.

"Sasuke" She tried to help me, I sat up and I looked at her.

Her hair was messy and I'm guessing so was mine. I fixed it and with that I left the room without a moment to pass.

I went to my room and sat on my desk chair. I can't believe I aggressively pushed myself onto Sakura, a hurt, weak girl at that moment. She just regained conscience from blood loss and I fucking pushed her to her bed and forcefully ate her face basically.

I'm evil, really.

* * *

He- he kissed me! No more than that he seemed as if he was going to take my…innocence.

That was my first kiss, and it's always supposed to be with your husband! Sasuke is not my husband, he is not my courter, not my fiancé. Sasuke is a man in my house that I met 3 weeks ago.

I-I didn't try to stop him either, I even responded. I moaned! How could I be so foolish, Aimi would kill me if she found out.

I'm starting to feel something for him! It was amazing, I felt something I never fet before- wait but it is not allowed.

I started crying in confusion. I feel happy and dizzy, confused, misdirected. Sasuke didn't even say anything. He left leaving me to sulk.

I cried for what seemed hours until Aimi came in to bring me back to my room.

"Sakura dear why are you crying? Do you feel sick?" Aimi worried.

I couldn't tell Aimi could I? Of course I could, I love Aimi she will accept me. Help me, comfort me. I have to.

"Aimi Sasuke he-" I couldn't even finish my sentence without bursting with tears.

"What!? What did he do Sakura?!" Aimi took ahold of me and hugged me. She smoothed my hair as I cried and shook.

"Aimi he kissed me! He kissed me a lot! He even touched my neck and kissed it there! It seemed he was going to almost … try to fornicate with me." I sobbed and Aimi stroked my hair and didn't respond.

"Sakura he tried to…sleep with you?" Aimi asked with worry and anger.

"Well no, he kissed me." I cried and Aimi let out a huge sigh.

"So he was trying to court you. Sakura, maybe he thought he was doing good. I mean do you like him Sakura?" She giggled.

"Well Aimi I…" Aimi smiled

"You do, and Sakura if a man tried to court you it's not bad. If he kissed you, I think you may be over reacting."

"Aimi you are the one to tell me to be careful."

"I know, but I don't think he is trying to use you Sakura. I think he has a crush and he can't register it. Sasuke doesn't seem the emotional type. I think he is feeling something he hasn't before and he is just as confused as you are." Aimi said and she kissed my head and lifted my to sit up.

"Now lets change that old nightgown." She said.

I love Aimi she is truly like my mother. She can make everything better, even if the world is falling apart.

She got me a pink nightgown and then fetched to go get me my dinner since I couldn't leave my bed.

* * *

Sakura didn't tell mother or father I was the one who hurt her! She said she fell…on a pin…twice.

I feel great, as if I was let go of heavy chains.

This feeling though ended when I thought of Sakura bloody on the floor and how much pain I caused her.

I was just angry and lost it, my temper got the best of me that's all. She is okay now, when she saw me she hugged me. It's either she is plotting revenge or she is just too nice.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a Kasuka carrying Sakura. Then behind them was Itachi.

"Can we come in Rin, we are having a box social in your room." Kasuka said entering my room.

"Box social?" I asked.

"Yea it is the new party. Like cool is the new manly." Kasuka said.

The two enetered the room and Itachi walked to me and whispered something dreadful.

He knew what I did, he knew the truth.

* * *

I sat with my husband in our room. He was angry and laid still on the bed. I on the other hand sat straight up.

I felt dead. He finally took all my emotion and soul with that one dagger comment.

'I don't love you anymore' He said this to me. He lost his everything for me. I am nothing now, I am not a woman.

"Fugaku please tell me something, please tell me what I did." I begged him holding onto his robe sleeve.

"I was angry, I didn't mean it Mikoto. Let it go." He said sitting up to be height level with me.

"No you meant it." I said mechanically.

"No, Mikoto I have two strong sons with you. Itachi is smart and cunning. Sasuke is strong and sly. I love you, and I love them now can we leave it."

"No, please love me-" I cried until he grabbed me and put my head against the pillow signaling me to sleep. It's true he doesn't want me, he has lost interest and I have lost some of my dignity.

I feel asleep crying trying to remind myself of my two sons, how prefect they are. How my life is almost perfect. I pretended that in my dreams my husband still wanted me.

* * *

In the morning I slipped out of my bed and took my sketchbook out to my field. I know I'm not allowed to go out of bed, but I feel fine.

I combed my pink hair and fixed my dress. It was teal and it was not very puffy and it had clear long sleeves. It also had a corset top. It wasn't a very fancy dress, but just something that was loose that I could draw in.

I secretly walked to my favorite part of the empty field. I sprawled across the grass. I haven't touched the grass in 3 days, I missed it. I missed being free.

I took my sketchbook and opened to a solid clean page. I looked to the page and started to draw. By the time I knew what Iwas drawing it was to late…I was drawing Sasuke.

It looked just like him.

I decided to finish it, it would be a waste to no finish. Besides Sasuke is so pretty how could I not? I giggled and blushed. I feel like a little girl that just had her fist bite of chocolate. I'm too happy for my own good.

I continued to draw until I heard someone sit next to me. I looked to see Sasuke, who wasn't even looking at me.

I instantly closed my sketchbook out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He said trying not to look me in the face.

I smiled and blushed. I didn't know if I should act the same, but that's so hard. I poked him.

"I-its okay." I said he looked at my feet then my face and he nodded his head.

He took my sketchbook and started looking though the pictures. No, he is in there.

"Sasuke I-I please can I have y]my sketchbook back?" I begged .

"wait I'm on the last page." I saw him finally flip the page with him on it. He starred at it for a moment and looked at me. I just starred at the floor with regret and shame.

"I-I" I couldn't say anything.

He turned the page and took the pencil and started drawing or writing I couldn't tell. He finished and gave me the sketchbook and left.

Again without a goodbye.

I flipped to the page to find a picture of eyes that looked wide. I don't know who they belonged to, but they were beautiful.

They were wide with long eyelashes.

Sasuke can draw too, the sketch was lovely. I only wish I knew who the eyes belonged to. They didn't look like anyone's I knew. It must have been him just drawing.

* * *

I walked into the house to see my mother smiling with her hands on her cheeks.

"Sasuke that was sweet." Damn mother fuck- she saw the whole scene form the window.

My mother hugged me and poked my nose.

"I expect grandchildren in two years." She said and walked away with me stuck in my place frozen.

I just wonder if Sakura knew what I drew. I can't be artistic for my life, I tried to draw her eyes. The were watching me and they were to…forget it. I just drew them.

It's not like I was mesmerized right?

I can't be growing….feelings….disgusting.

* * *

_AN: Yes the first kind of romantic scene. Tadaaa! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Hahaha trust me the story is going to get better._

_Sakura and Sasuke will you know….show more affection. Keep reading to see what happens. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please review.  
_


	6. 6: Offical Courting almost

_AN: Hello! I'm so glad to present you the new chapter of Safety (its free!) I want to thank you all for reading, and the story is actually becoming a story! Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

This made me feel complete, I feel very…happy almost. Sasuke, my enclosed son, is trying to court a girl. A very sweet one to be exact, she might do some good for him.

All I can do now is hope that he doesn't mess it up, Sasuke when confused releases his temper and that's not something you want to show a future wife.

We will just have to see. Oh I'm going to be a grandmother! My son will have a wife and a family! I will be a grandmother, I can vision it everyone in our families sitting on Christmas watching the children run!

Only Itachi is left, I have to get him a girl…a smart one.

I sat in my room waiting for my mother. She is supposed to be talking to me about something.

I have a good feeling maybe she won't be so harsh on me as she usually is. I just wonder what she is coming to talk with me about. Is it about how I got hurt, or maybe how I'm feeling, or Sasuke?

I saw Sasuke's mother as Sasuke left the field this morning. I even saw that her and Sasuke discussed something, causing Sasuke to look annoyed.

Maybe she told my mother about him, or Sasuke confessed everything to his mother and she told my mother.

I hope that isn't it, my mother will not be as pleased as Sasuke's.

I continued to debate about the many reasons why maybe my mother came to talk with me about, until I saw my mother standing at the door.

"Hello, mother." I said with my voice sounding squeaky.

"Sakura, I need to talk with you." She said as she walked toward my bed and I. Every step she made created a rattle from the floor.

She sat on my bed, and smiled.

"Sakura, as you know every year the king holds a coming of age party for all the young subjects in court."

"I do." I said this was nothing like what I imagined.

"Well, do you remember Rin's?'

"Yes, she looked so pretty." It is hard to talk about Rin, with what she did to me, but I will never tell anyone. I love her and she does not deserve any trouble from me.

"Well now it's your turn." Her face was glowing with joy, I never seen my mother so happy…about me anyways.

"Really?" I questioned. It is an honor for anyone to be part of the celebration, girls or boys, but that requires attention. If you are part of the selected group of young adults attention is thrown everywhere.

I do not wish to be part of the social. The party is just so you can meet someone to court you or for boys someone to court.

I do not need anyone I am content with Sasuke. I do not know if he is courting me, or something along those lines, but it is true I am taken with him. He may not be taken with me, as I am with him, but I have no eyes for anyone else.

"Yes! It is Kasuka and Sasuke's year too! They are part of the selected party as well."

"That is good, I can't wait to see Kasuka be the life of the event." I said trying to distract my mother from the subject of Sasuke.

She chuckled, this making her sound ten years younger. I never noticed how my mother is looking her age nowadays. She seems stressed lately.

"Of course, and Sasuke will probably be surrounded by every girl in the even. A girl will have to be stunning to catch his attention." My mother continued to laugh.

Soon I felt a cloud cover my head what my mother is saying is true. Whoever Sasuke lays his eyes on, must be beautiful. I am not that, I am not even average my mother woke me up from my dream.

I thought it would be just Sasuke and I, but now he is being presented to other girls. I was just lucky. He is stuck in this house with me. When he is free, in court, beautiful girls will flock around him.

He will forget about me and surely meet someone worthwhile.

"This is great! I have the maids searching for an amazing dress for you! You will look lovely." My mother hugged me and then she saw the time on the clock on my wall.

"Oh I have to go! Goodbye Sakura." My mother left.

When I heard the door close I let the tears fall. Sasuke is going to forget about me, he will meet someone else. He will come to my house, see me and rave about another girl.

He may not even like me now, but I certainly like him. He is my first anything.

I cried late into the afternoon until Kasuka entered my room.

"Sakura, come one you can get out of bed. I want to show you my training with Sasuke!"

I nodded my head. I was in my teal dress from before. I let my hair be, too un-settled to care for it.

We walked to the training grounds. Kasuka was ranting about how much stronger he is now. I just smiled and tried my best to listen.

My mind was cluttering with the thoughts of Sasuke courting another girl, not caring for me.

Apparently I was in my daze too long, Kasuka was pinching me to see if I was paying attention.

"I'm sorry Kasuka, my mind wondered." I said looking down to the ground, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"It's okay I was just thinking you zoned out." He said smiling tugging me to the training field.

"Here sit, you shouldn't be on your feet for too long." Kasuka guided me to the grass. I sat and watched him. I love Kasuka.

Kasuka was training for about fifteen minutes until Sasuke waltzed into the training area.

I felt my heart pound, and my body started to ache. My head was heavy, and I felt the tears creep to me once again. The previous thoughts of being forgotten traveled back into my brain.

"Ready?" Sasuke said not noticing me.

"Yea! But Sakura is here so it can't be for too long." Kasuka said pointing at me.

"Ok." Sasuke said looking at me. "You are not going to get sick from the heat are you Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"N-no." I said not bothering to look at him. I sat in the grass plucking at the weeds and flowers.

Sasuke and Kasuka were fighting. Sasuke's arm bashed into Kasuka's face and he fell to the floor.

I felt panic come over me. I raced to Kasuka and picked up his head checking for no blood.

Kasuka laughed.

"Sakura it's ok, this is what we do. Sometimes he hits me, sometimes I hit him." Sasuke reassured.

"Yea, Saks I'm ok." Kasuka said smiling. I felt stupid. I sat back down, looking to the ground.

Sasuke and Kasuka stopped for a few minutes. When I looked up Sasuke was shirtless! I blushed, my face turning so red it hurt.

The two finished training, I didn't notice I was to busy thinking of Sasuke with beautiful girls.

I felt a hand around my arm. I looked up to see Sasuke, Kasuka left.

"Sakura, you seem distraught. Do you feel weak?" Sasuke asked helping stand.

I just nodded.

"You aren't. What is it?" He asked

"I-I is fine." I said.

He looked at me with worried eyes. He took my chin and made me look up at him. I felt terrible about him just leaving me, he will. There are thousands of pretty girls out there I'm nothing. I like him so much, I realized this when he kissed me. Also it was awkward because he was shirtless and close.

When I was in the midst of my blushing and worry, he kissed me again. It was wonderful, only if I knew it didn't mean anything.

I cried as he kissed me. When he felt my tears he let go and had an expression with hurt and embarrassment.

"Sakura, did I do something wrong?" Sasuke said.

He really didn't do anything. It is just me scared of being hurt. I feel worse now because I'm not even giving him a chance to maybe tell me or express anything. I always thought he didn't like me, but he might. I know this is a hopeful thought, but if I don't think this way, I will not be able to function near him.

I kept trying to think this, but all the flashes of the girl surrounding him came back and my tears became worse.

"Sakura, fine I didn't know I was such a trouble to you. I will never do this again." I stopped and saw Sasuke full of anger walking away.

I ran to him with all my speed. I looked at him and grabbed him arm. He stopped and looked at me with darkness.

"Sasuke." That was all that I could muster.

"What?" He said with no tolerance in his voice.

"Do it again." I said as he looked at me with confusion.

"You cried it seemed you didn't want anything to do with me." He said looking down at me.

"I-I was thinking and something got me upset that's all." I said.

"Of what?" He said getting down on his knees so he could be at eye level with me.

"You…" I said quietly trying not to look him in the eyes,

"Me? You just said it was okay for me to be near you…to kiss you." He said taking my face in his hands.

"It is, I was thinking of you at the coming of age event courting another girl." I said feeling silly and selfish. I knew right when I said it I shouldn't have.

He looked at me with a stoic expression.

"Well that is…I want to say stupid. I never pay attention to anyone. Why would I court someone at a party, when other people can see."

This made me feel worse, he is saying he has no problem courting another girl it just can not be in public.

"Besides why would I court two women? In the end you have one so it is just childish to bite off more than you can chew." Sasuke said

"Two women?" I'm very hurt and confused at this moment. He has been courting another woman already? Then why is he bothering with me?

"You?" He said. At this point the two of us probably have no clue what is going on, I certainly don't.

"Me?" I just stuttered with a blush and a sqeak.

"Hn. Yea why would I court another girl when I'm _trying _to court you." Sasuke said not looking at me.

This made me feel much happier. He is trying to court me. With that one statement all my worry and stress left me.

I tried to say something, but nothing was coming out.

"Is that okay?" Sasuke said in his usual tone, and he was smirking.

"Mhm." Was the best I could say, after all real words are too formal.

Sasuke just snickered.

I was wide eyed as I saw him getting closer.

"Do you like your eyes?" Sasuke sad randomly, while he is 3 inched from my face.

"My eyes?" I said.

"Yes, I drew them in your sketchbook. I'm not a good artist, but I had inspiration." Sasuke said softly.

"Those were my eyes?" I questioned, they looked so fake and beautiful those eyes he drew, my eyes are just average.

"Yea." He said, and with that he kissed me.

This time I tried my best to respond, I was a little more prepared.

We did this for about five minutes until I saw Rin in the back of my eye. She was standing there with Itachi stunned. Itachi seemed a little more subtle, but surprised.

Sasuke did not notice until I shook him off.

He let go and was emotionless when we saw our older siblings standing there with crossed arms. Thank god Kasuka wasn't there to witness Sasuke and my scene.

"Well I didn't know you two were busy. We will leave if you want." Itachi said smiling.

Rin stood there almost lifeless, but not angry as if she had just been punched in the gut. I feel terrible she did hurt me for Sasuke in a way and here I am…kissing him.

Sasuke stood picking me up with him. After he made sure I regained my balance he wiped off all the dirt he must have collected from putting his knees on the ground.

"No, why did you come out." Sasuke asked with a touch of fury in his eyes. He was not pleased that Itachi and Rin interrupted us, it was as clear as day.

"Well our parents told us to come get you both, both of your outfits are ready for the coming of age ceremony. You both have to go try them on to see if they fit and what not. We also have to find Kasuka have you seen him?" Rin retorted mechanically.

"N-No I'm sorry Rin, would you like help?" I asked. I am so selfish to have Sasuke.

"No thank you, I will go search you two go try on your new clothes." Rin said as she walked away.

Itachi stood smiling at us both with crossed arms.

"Be careful, if Lord Haruno sees you two…expressing your feelings you will both be in deep shit." Itachi said with no emotion in his voice, just like Sasuke.

"I know, but I am being a gentleman, trust me." Sasuke slithered that comment back to Itachi.

They both looked each other in the eyes and showed annoyance with hate in them.

"I know, but you do know at some point someone will see and you will have to explain. Isn't the rules that you speak to Sakura's father first for his permission for you to court his daughter? She is a little younger than you." Itachi stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It is. I will have to get to that." Sasuke said with hate. The two brothers really do not get along.

"Also mother and father." Itachi nagged.

"Mother knows." Sasuke said, now signaling Itachi away.

"She does well. I guess you both should go do as you were told." Itachi said.

Sasuke faced me and I nodded smiling.

When we both looked back Itachi was gone, like he just went with the wind…it was amazing I wish I could do that…or fly.

Sasuke walked to the house leaving me….complete gentleman.

* * *

I walked back to my room to find mother and father standing with a new black suit in their hands.

"Is that what I'm wearing?" I asked trying to fake interest.

"Yes! Now Sasuke we need to talk about the ceremony. Do you know the main reason of the Coming of Age Ceremony at court?" My mother squeaked.

"No…." Where is she getting at with this.

"Son, the ceremony is so you court a girl, you are at the age where young adults become parents, create a family, and find a life long partner." My father stated matter-of-fact –ly.

"Yea ok." I said taking the clothes from my mother's hands.

"Fugaku, Sasuke is already in the process of courting a girl!" My mother yelped.

"What?" Both of them looked at me.

Damn, shit, bloody hell, mother fucker now they both know. Now my father will tell Sakura's. No he doesn't know its Sakura. Now moms just keep your mouth shut please!

"Yes with Sakura! Isn't it great!" My mother said loudly.

Great just great.

"Sasuke keep you know…. courting, although her father has not told me about this. It is strange I would think Lord Haruno would tell me." My father said.

"He doesn't know." I said lowly not looking at them.

What Itachi said is true; the girl's father should always be the first to know so he could give his permission. If I ask him now and he doesn't give me permission I'm already pretty attached to Sakura…as weird as that is to admit.

My parents had their mouths gaped open.

"Sasule tell him! Now!" My mother rushed me out the door before I could try on the new clothes.

I guess I have to…It is official everyone but Sakura's parents know.

I walked to Lord Haruno's office slowly. I never get scared of freaked out of anything, but this whole scenario is making me almost tremble.

He could always reject me. I could not court Sakura…that would be shitty because I'm pretty close and wanting now.

I arrived at his headquarters and knocked on his door with strength. I cannot seem nervous. Who wants to give their daughter to a man that can't stand on his own two feet. I can without problem.

Hell I'm strong, manly, smart, good looking, sly, wealthy, royal, persuasive, I am god-like in everything what is there not to like. I mean that list could go on forever I mean look at me.

There is no way Lord Haruno would reject me from his daughter. He should be asking me to be with his daughter. I mean he should be proud his daughter caught me eye.

I know if I had a daughter and someone like me courted her I would pat myself on the back for having good genes.

I knocked on her father door for what seemed a good two minutes. I finally heard Lord Haruno.

He got a servant open the door. A young maid opened the door. She looked about Rin's age. Her hair was messy and her clothes were disheveled.

I saw Lord Haruno he was buttoning up his shirt. The girl was blushing and looking at the floor.

Lord Haruno was fucking his maid…how am I going to tell Sakura this?

I mean I have to.

She probably doesn't have a clue of what her father's doing…poor Sakura … poor Lady Haruno.

Well my father did the same thing it is nit that uncommon, but I'm positive Sakura has no clue.

Lord Haruno looked up to see me with surprise. He sat in his desk with poise and pride, as if he did not just fornicate with a really young servant.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" He asked with his right eyebrow up to the roof of his head.

"I'm here to ask you something." I said with an even tone.

"Please Sasuke you are like a son to me, whatever it is I'm sure I can help, please sit." Lord Haruno said.

I sat in a chair and looked him right in the eyes.

"Lord Haruno I want your permission to court Sakura." I said with pride.

He just looked at me with his eyebrow reaching even higher and gave me a glare.

* * *

_AN: Hey hoped you like it! Whoosh its finally official Sasuke and Sakura yea! Whoosh now we pray that Lord Haruno says its ok! Please review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Have a pleasant day...or night. Most people read fan fiction at night so. _


	7. 7: Rushing Futures

_AN: Hey another chapter for Safety. Please review and thank you for reading! Well I know you all have been waiting to see if Lord Haruno will let Sasuke court Sakura so here you go!_

* * *

Lord Haruno starred at me for about five minutes with a blank expression, not giving me any clue of what his answer is. All I know is that it is taking longer for him to decide than needed.

"Sasuke, I will let you court Sakura-" He began.

"Thank you." I said, cutting him off. My voice was louder and higher than usual. Is this what excitement does to you?

"I'm not finished." Lord Haruno said with a touch of anger.

"Well I don't want to give my daughter to someone who doesn't listen." Lord Haruno said, erupting anger started to build within me.

If I actually end up with Sakura, and this courting goes how it's supposed to I'm going to have to deal with him for the rest of my life. I am not a fan of Lord Haruno.

"Excuse my emotion Lord Haruno, I was just…anxious." I said smoothly. This is when my persuasive side has to come out.

"All is fine Sasuke." Lord Haruno stood up and looked out the large window that is placed behind his desk.

"Sasuke I will let you court Sakura. I am very surprised to be honest though. Sakura is my least favorite child, she has no talent…she reminds me of her mother. Her looks and sweet personality are just like my wife's."

"…. Yes Lord Haruno?" I said. I didn't know how to respond to that comment.

"Because of their similarities I very much can't stand Sakura, because I cannot stand her mother. Sakura is smart, pretty, sweet, and I'm sure you will have fine children if all goes well."

I sat there listening to something that sounded like poison. Lord Haruno was telling me about his dislike for his wife…it wasn't a pleasant conversation. I can tell that this is only the beginning too.

"You will get bored of her quickly though. You will cheat on her probably have bastard children with other women. You are a future Duke you can have as many mistresses as you wish and everything will be overlooked."

"I don't know if I could do that sir." I said

"Oh I thought so too, but you are wrong, you will. Sakura won't have any say. You can have my daughter, and I will overlook all those irrational things you two have done."

"What, Lord Uchiha-" I said. I am quickly being pushed into deep shit.

"I saw you two in the field, and in Sakura's recovery room. I will overlook it all if you simply do not tell Sakura of what you saw before with that servant. Also if you tell Itachi to keep his mouth shut about what he knows, then you can have my daughter, you can do whatever you want with her." Lord Haruno said.

He reached out his hand waiting for me to shake it. I grabbed it and shook it, I have no clue what he meant about Itachi, but I know I will break these rules. I will tell Sakura of what I saw she wouldn't speak of anything.

Lord Haruno also knew about Sakura and I... courting in the field and in her recovery room.

I will just have to be very careful with Lord Haruno, be on my toes whenever I see him and whenever I'm in an open space.

"Thank you Lord Haruno." I nodded my head and left before another foul thing could slip from his disgusting mouth.

I walked quickly to Sakura's room. She will have to know everything that just occurred.

* * *

I lay in my bed starring at the ceiling; I did everything I was expected to do today. I finished my book, drew in the field, went to my tutors and took my classes, and even tried on my dress for the coming of age ceremony (which by the way was so huge on me I need a new one).

So with nothing to do, I ended up here. I called for Aimi, but she was bust helping my mother.

I heard knocks on the door it must be my mother with a new gown.

I went to open it, but instead Sasuke barged through the door with a huge smirk on his face. He should know being in my room alone is not allowed.

"Sakura, I have news." He said as he came to my bed, as he did so I sat up so my eyes could at least be in level with his chest.

"Sakura I talked with my parents and your father." He said proudly. I think I should know what he means by this, but I don't.

"About what?" I said, trying to hide the interest in my voice.

"I went to my room and saw my parents. They were evaluating the ceremony and what it would mean, then the theme courting came up." He said and his smirk got larger.

I'm still very confused.

"Ok, please keep going I didn't mean to stop you." I said

"Your too nice you know that." He said looking at me with a touch of disappointment.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know I was annoying him.

"See too nice, but on with the story. My mother knew about us." He said looking for me to nod for a sign to continue. I nodded.

"So she told my father, and they both said if I was going to court you I needed to speak with you father."

My eyes must have looked like two globes.

"So I did." He said. Sasuke was about to start another sentence but I cut him off.

"You did what?!" I jumped on I'm causing him to fall flat on the bed on top of me.

"Sakura please contain yourself till the end of the story, we can do whatever dirty things you want after, just wait it is important." Sasuke snickered as he pulled my body close to his.

I blushed and tried to squirm away, we are getting too comfortable near each other, especially if I just simply jumped on him and he laid on me.

"No I like you there." Sasuke said pulling me back to the awkward position we were just in. If this is what Sasuke is all the time naturally I don't think I'll be able to keep up. I will try though.

"O-ok continue with the story." I said

"See what you do, you distract me." He said with a once of protectiveness.

"I-I'm sorry." The words weren't leaving my mouth. I'm so embarrassed from how we are placed, how can Sasuke be like this and he is fine?

"You should be." He said as he kissed me.

"Sasuke finish the story." I never seen Sasuke this open, and well demanding of me to….I don't know do things two people do….when they are courted...or worse.

"Fine. So I went to your father's chambers (chamber of secrets hahaha) and I…"

'You what?" I said as he looked down and away from me.

* * *

Should I tell Sakura? I know I have to soon but this is nice and I'm sure after hearing about that maid and her father shit will go down. She will cry and no more of this, whatever this is anyways.

No, I will tell her later, I don't want to ruin whatever we are doing. Am I a bad courter if I don't tell her now?

What the hell, I'll tell he later.

"Hn calm down. I asked him for his permission to court." I said trying to hide the guilt that I am positive was showing.

"Court who?" Sakura said innocently. Is she kidding? Who am I laying on top of right now?

"Rin." I said with a smirk. I am an ass but oh well.

"Oh." Sakura fell to the base of the bed instead of holding me. The poor girl thinks I'm serious. She's too sweet and gullible.

"No Sakura, you? Did you really think I would court Rin?"

It was almost cute, she blushed and looked down and started giggling.

"N-no." she stuttered.

"You did, well no, you. I'm courting you." She looked up at me with huge eyes and a huge smile.

"So he said yes?" She asked full of glee

"Yea, I had to persuade him a bit, but it was worth it." I said with a smirk

With that I grabbed Sakura and pull her closer if that was possible. She just looked at me blankly.

"Sasuke." She said blushing.

Her father said I would get bored of her, how could that happen if she keeps having these reactions.

"I said after the story we could…well." I reached down and grabbed her chin but she shook me off.

"Sakura, I thought it was ok, I thought it was ok for me kiss you." I said this but she pointed to the door.

I looked in her fingers direction, I saw Sakura's mother standing flabbergasted in the doorway. How did I not hear the door open, I guess I was occupied?

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" Her mother ran to us with her hands on her hips. She caught us at the worse possible time.

From another persons point of view it would look terrible, I'm on top of her holding her chin with a smirk…we are screwed.

"Lady Haruno let me explain." I sat up next to Sakura and helped her sit up. Sakura was ashamed it was written all over her face permanently in black ink.

"Mother we really-" Sakura tried to say but her mother exploded.

"I can not believe you two would do this. Sasuke you are not even courting Sakura. Sakura he is just using you! You two would be excommunicated from the church! You both would be rejected of court, and Sasuke you might not receive your title if you did this!"

Now I know it looked bad, but our clothes were on, and I was holding her chin…it's not like I was about to impregnate her.

"Lady Haruno I am courting Sakura, I asked for permission and it was granted to me by your husband. We fell on the bed because Sakura jumped on me because I told her of the news. I was just going to kiss her my lady." I explained

I sat up and bowed to her other to show respect.

I kissed Sakura in front of her mother after showing the sign of respect…I love being rebellious. Both of their faces were great.

After I preformed my act I waltzed out of the room full of pride.

I began walking in the hallway until Lady Haruno came running up to me.

"Sasuke!" She grabbed me arm. I turned to look at her and saw her crying.

"Sasuke be nice to Sakura, she is my daughter, and I care for her future. I witnessed terrible husbands please do not do that to my little girl." She got on her knees and begged.

"…Lady Haruno." I just looked at her.

"Sasuke my husband cheats on me, I'm sure you noticed. He is even the father to other children that are not with me. I know you will become a duke, and you could have many women, but please care for Sakura as you do." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Lady Haruno I have no intentions to do that to Sakura. I can not promise of me being a saint, because I am the exact opposite, but I will not be terrible to Sakura."

She stood and thanked me and hugged me.

"Besides, courting does not always lead to marriage. Why does everyone assume now that Sakura is going to be my wife? I wouldn't mind that but everyone just plans. What are you going to get Sakura's wedding dress ready?"

"Sasuke, it usually leads to marriage. I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush things." She said as she giggled.

I walked away and went to my room to find a suit laying on my bed and my father.

"Sasuke we need to discuss your future now that you court Sakura." My father walked to me and put his arm around me.

"Father, sir no respect but this is crazy I just got permission from Sakura's father." My father nodded his head but explained to me the points of being a duke. Then he told me with being duke you have to conceive a certain amount of children…at least one son, but a couple of children.

This is to crazy, everything. I was so happy this morning and now I am being pounded into my future because I'm courting a girl. Shouldn't they have this discussion with Itachi? I mean for bloody hell he is older than me.

* * *

Lord Haruno was walking in the hallway coming towards me.

"Itachi! Come here I need to speak with you about a certain issue." Lord Haruno motioned his finger to tell me to come.

I walked towards him slowly smiling.

"Yes Lord Haruno." I said slyly.

"Itachi follow me."

We walked into a part of the manor I did not recognize. It was darker and dusty. We stopped at a large wooden door protected by an old stone statue.

Lord Haruno opened the door with a key and we walked in. It was old, but had many men in it…guards.

It had beer barrels, swords, a fire pit, and many more dangerous and disgusting things I wish I had in my room.

"Itachi please sit." He pushed out a wooden chair in from of his larger thrown like chair by the fire.

"May I ask why you sent me here Lord Haruno, not that I mind." I said politely.

"Don't fuck with me Itachi." I sat there pretending to be confused.

A guard put a sword up to my throat and I stayed still looking at Lord Haruno with no emotion.

"I am not sir." I said innocently.

"Itachi keep your damn mouth shut, if you don't your mother and father, as much as I care for them, will find you in the bottom of the lake outside." Lord Haruno snarled.

"About what Lord Haruno? I'm offended of your accusation." I said

"Itachi just don't tell and nothing will happen to you or Sasuke." He said

"You would bring the boy that's courting your daughter into this?" I said raising an eyebrow, showing signs of disgust.

"Why not? I already did. He just does not know yet." Lord Haruno remarked.

"Leave him alone." I yelled.

"Itachi calm down. Guards you can take him out now."

* * *

I swirled and twirled in my room in my coming of age dress. Aimi and mother watched me laughing. For the first time I feel completely happy.

Tonight is the coming of age ceremony and I have mother, Aimi, Kasuka, and now Sasuke.

"Ok Sakura dear calm down and let Aimi do your hair." My mother said as she got rid of the wrinkles in a bow.

"Ok." I sat next to my vanity and looked in the mirror smiling. I closed my eyes not bothering to look in the reflection. It doesn't matter, I for the first time feel content with myself.

My coming of age dress is pink, red, and white, with a touch of green for my eyes. It had many layers, bows, and lace. My top was a corset top with a satin red lace to tie it with. My sleeves were around the halves of arm and were short and puffy with bows extending from the bottom.

It had a white layer on the bottom covered by another layer of each of my sides that were pink with a floral design. My corset top is red and has a white rose that has splatters of red it almost resembles blood. The top also showed maybe a bit too much cleavage, but I will just ignore it.

They preformed magic on my hair, it is not in a messy curly bun with loose strands and the same flower on my corset is a pin in my hair.

I looked beautiful believe it or not.

I twirled again with joy. I have a better feeling about tonight because of Sasuke.

My mother stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders and made us face the mirror. She then shooed away Aimi.

"You look pretty, Sasuke will be happy." She said.

I blushed, now that everyone knows they will speak of it, but do you think he will notice or care…I hope so. I can't wait to see what he is wearing.

"You think so?" I said starring at the floor and she laughed.

"Young love…it's blinding, clueless, and misleading. Although some how it is so beautiful." My mother said.

My eyes must have popped out of their sockets.

Love…?

Love is a strong word.

Do I love Sasuke?

I never thought of it that way.

…

…

…

Love scares me….do I love him?

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Yeap and there you go, wish Sasuke and Sakura luck for the ceremony._


	8. 8: Coming of Age Ceremony Part 1

_AN: Hello my fellow wizards, here is Safety chapter 8. Thank you for reading and please review! Enjoy!_

* * *

I sat in the carriage waiting to arrive at the king's castle. It is not far away from my original home, but since I'm living in the Haruno's it is going to take longer.

My father and mother sat there smiling, looking at me with nostalgia. My brother just glanced at the only window located in the carriage.

I tried not to stare at any of them, I am dreading this ceremony, I will have to show myself to court even though they know me very well. I'm the future duke for god's sake.

Also could you imagine all the women, they are like baggage, one is enough for me thanks for the offer.

Sakura already expressed her worry of me flaunting with other women, if I ever went with another woman, which I wouldn't, she will never forgive me. There goes my courting.

"Sasuke are you nervous?" My mother asked me reaching out for my hand from across the carriage.

"No, why would I be?" I said brushing off the comment.

"Well you are presenting yourself to court and the king who is your uncle! Everyone knows your royalty, besides don't you think the news of you with Sakura has spread? Everyone will know! The courting of Sakura was told to your uncle Madara the king by your father!" My mother exclaimed.

"Father you told the king!" I shouted.

How…why? What was the purpose to tell court and the king! What messed up shit is this? Is there no privacy?

"Of course he is your uncle and he does care, another reason all the women will stay away from you so you will not get in any deep shit with Sakura. Trust me that situation is complete bull." My father huffed looking at my mother.

My mother glared at him with hatred. I have never heard my father discuss anything about another woman, at least not in front of Itachi and I.

I looked over at Itachi who continued starring out the tiny window unfazed by my father's words. I guess I knew so I shouldn't be either. I mean he didn't confess he just insinuated.

"Father is there no privacy?" I said with anger. I tried to stand up but I hit my head against the ceiling of the carriage.

Damn my amazing height…I'm tall.

"Not when you are the king's nephew, the future duke and you are courting a girl from court and a well known family. You are lucky you aren't having an arranged marriage from a girl in another country to replace the prince like Itachi."

"What?" Itachi roared.

"It is true." My mother said with dignity.

"Madara has no heirs, no sons or even daughters. The queen is barren. If by the end of the year the queen produces no princes you and Itachi will be named the heirs of the thrown. Take it as a honor you have the chance to be king." My father said.

Itachi and I looked at our father with mouths wide open.

"That is why we need to stay with the Harunos, to insure your safety." My mother added to the conversation.

"And this is the time you choose to tell us?" Itachi said with hate.

"Better now than at the ceremony." My father lifted his shoulders and whispered something to my mother.

She actually smiled and touched his hand this is good, that moment helped with my mood.

We sat in silence until we arrived at the castle.

Everyone must be jumping out of their seats to see the maybe kings or princes of the country…that is Itachi and I.

I have to tell Sakura, she could be the queen and asked all these questions and not even know the answer.

If I have to look good today so does she, it is just common knowledge.

* * *

I stepped out of the carriage, I was supposed to be first, but Rin had to be the first one out…to catch all the attention.

It is not that I want the attention, it is just that I just want one night for everyone to maybe see me.

I stepped out and everyone was staring at me, as if I was more important than I am.

I walked in and saw the king and queen sitting on they're thrown and watching everyone sit and all the coming of age children sit in their assigned seats next to him.

The line was in importance and who had a higher label. I assumed I would be last, but no.

I searched through the line, but found my name next to Sasuke's. Sasuke is going to be a duke, it is crazy for me to sit next to him.

Then I saw Sasuke was first then I saw Kasuka down the line, near the end. Why am I second? I come from a family that smuggled its way into court, not naturally born.

I sat next to Sasuke who was already seated. He patted the chair next to him, signaling me to sit.

"Sasuke why am I next to you? This is arranged by labels and titles." I asked

"Sakura I have to tell you something." He said taking his hand into mine.

"Sasuke we are in court." I said quietly.

"I know, but my father already told the king. He is my uncle after all." Sasuke said looking at me with an uneasy look.

"What he told? Well still there is no reason for me to be here, in this title chair. I should be next to Kasuka." I whispered.

I do not belong here, in the most important young adults in court.

"Well-" Sasuke started to say something, but the king started an announcement.

I tried to take my hand from Sasuke, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Everyone it is my pleasure to announce the new young adults of court." The king said as his assistant pointed his hand at all of us.

Everyone clapped and made encouraging notes. I looked in the large room for my family. I saw them next to Sasuke's smiling with happiness. I looked at my father his face only expressed greed and a smirk.

I looked at Sasuke and I saw him giving me an apologetic expression. What is going on?

The king then tapped on his wine glass and all the attention returned to him and the queen.

The queen then stood up as well. She never did this in any other coming of age ceremony.

"Everyone we have happy news. As you know Madara and I have no children, so Lord Fugaku, Madara's brother, his children in a year will become the heirs to the thrown." She said full of pride and elegance even though she failed as a queen.

I was flabbergasted. What could I say? If Sasuke becomes king I might become queen!

Sasuke touched the hair from my face and gave me a weak smirk.

"I only found out before I came here, I'm sorry…but you look beautiful. You could be queen." He said he looked as if he was in pain. He probably doesn't want to become king as much as I don't want to be queen.

No wonder I'm at this level of importance, I am courting perhaps the future king or prince.

"Is this what you were going to tell me?" I whispered.

"Yes, but it isn't definite Itachi is older, but I am more king-like also better looking, I also have a queen to come with me. I'm the packaged deal so the rally between Itachi and I are even." Sasuke said next to my ear.

I giggled even at a time like this he is arrogant.

"So let me introduce the new members of court." The king rejoiced.

"First is tone of he future heirs to the thrown Sasuke Uchiha." The King said pointing to Sasuke.

"He is also my dear nephew. I am very proud he will become a praised king, if he does become heir." Madara the king looked at Sasuke and signaled him to come sit by his thrown.

"Thank you my lord, uncle." Sasuke waled up to the thrown calmly. How does it not scare him that all that responsibility and power could become his?

"Next is Sasuke's new found interest and _lover _Sakura Haruno, my future niece." The king boasted to the whole room.

Everyone in court clapped madly and I heard whistles and all eyes were on me.

I am starting to get nervous, and anxious.

"Please my dear sit next to us I have no right to remove you from Sasuke. I know how fond you are of each other." The king snickered.

Everyone in the room laughed, and I must be as red as an apple.

Sasuke came up to me and pulled me from my seat and sat me down next to him. He was acting as a gentleman to stop the attention. He is never like this, this is what court does to people it makes them pretend. If he becomes king he is going to change so much.

I hope he doesn't become king, even if I do not end up with Sasuke I don't want him to change in any way.

"Thank you my lord." I bowed in from of the king, which is what you are expected to do if you are not related to the king.

"Lady Sakura please you are family." The king said, I have never felt more honored, or scared at the same time.

The king seems friendly, but deadly at the same time, like one mistake and you are done.

The ceremony went on. Kasuka was named and I was glowing for him, I love him and the girl he courts better be as good as him.

Then the after celebration started.

Of course Kasuka was the life the party. He was dancing and mingling with many girls and smiling and cheering with the rest of the boys.

He even had some wine and he partook in the festivities.

Sasuke and I sat until no one was watching us. The king and queen were to busy watching the party to notice us slip away.

Sasuke routed us to an empty room that was beautiful. It was made of entire glass and portraits hung n the walls and there was a futon and many more decorations.

"Sasuke this place is beautiful." I circled the room with amusement.

"I know, I brought you here because I figured it was getting stressful in the courting room." He said walking close to me.

" Thank you, but Sasuke you know I would like to talk about this heir thing. I do not want to nag or annoy you, but I would like you to answer a few questions. I'm sorry I know it's rude." I said meekly.

Sasuke was inches apart from me and reached down to me. He grabbed my chin and made me stare up at him.

"Sakura I know, it does involve you, but _I _prefer to not talk about it tonight, but it's not rude. You are just too nice." He said kissing me.

I pulled away nervously.

"You will tell me right?" I squeaked.

"Of course I would tell you tonight, but I have something else in mind right now." He said pulling me into him.

"What-" I asked.

I am pulled to the satin couch put directly under him. He lay on top of me with clouded eyes. I couldn't recognize with what though.

He smirked and I starred at him with starry eyes smiling.

He started kissing my neck and my cheekbone. He was holding my sides going up and down. This is risky, even for someone who is courting.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He said with his face in the crook of my neck.

"Sasuke I-" Before I could finish Saske kissed me fiercely and rough.

He started to go down to my chest till he reached the top of my dress. He was even kissing the large amounts of cleavage I was showing.

"Sasuke please calm down." I asked.

He then looked at me with disappointment and with what I could see lust. His eyes are clouded with lust.

"Wait you don't want this? I need this and crave this! Now we can't get in trouble!" He said full eagerness.

"Want what Sasuke? And what do you mean we won't get in trouble?" I asked sheepishly.

"You are still too innocent." He said putting his thumb on my cheek.

"What?" I said

"I want to…make love Sakura right here right now. I might become king so anything we do will be overlooked. If there are signs of you with child we will just get married quickly." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I-I don't know." I said.

"Don't think, just let me do everything. I can handle it. If you want me to stop I will." He said.

He kissed my cleavage and put my back up. He started to unhook my corset top. Once the top was loose he put his hand into it.

He felt my chest and I freaked out. He made me moan and he sighed.

I- I can't do it. I'm not ready, but my body is not responding to my pleads to stop.

He continued for what seemed hours with that one action until finally he started to pull my top down.

Before I could stop him, or he could finish someone walked in.

It was the king.

"Please you two I do not want to interrupt your moment, but you are needed to be back at the celebration. You may finish your love making later." The king said as he left the room.

Once he left I looked at myself in shame. My top is almost off my chest, hardly covering anything.

Not to mention I just allowed Sasuke to touch me…my chest.

I started to cry.

I am so confused. My body wants to finish, I almost feel a need to finish, and that disgusts me. No lady should feel this way.

* * *

I watched Sakura cry.

I didn't know how to stop her. I wish I could say I won't try again or we won't finish, but that is not true.

In the end I just tapped her shoulder and wiped her tears.

I will sleep with Sakura maybe not today, but sometime.

I crave her, and no one has been able to do this to me.

From this I realized I will marry Sakura…probably.

She will be the mother of my children, and I hate to say this but I might have very strong feelings.

A feeling that disgusts me….love.

Love gets you into deep shit. It ruins everyone's lives who feel it. Look at my parents, or Sakura's mother, or even the queen.

I guess I shouldn't be too worried, usually the woman gets it worse, but I don't want Sakura to become depressed or worried as time goes on because she loves me.

That is just complete crap.

Love is complete crap.

I helped Sakura into the main ballroom where the celebration was continuing. We sat down again isolated in a far corner of the room.

'Sakura I'm sorry I guess you don't feel what I feel." I said.

Once I said feel instead of want, I knew I let out something totally different than what I wanted to.

Sakura looked at me and for once touched me on her own. She played with my naturally spikey hair and touched be cheekbones.

"Sasuke I-I do, it's just."

She looked down in shame and I understood she just couldn't. She isn't ready clearly.

She is still too innocent, she looked at me again with the large innocent eyes that every time I see them I get mesmerized.

I will have to wait, for her sake no doubt till marriage, but I guess that is ok.

It will just have to be arranged soon I do not want to wait for a long time, and it's not like I don't have feelings.

People get married without feelings and they last long.

Wait that might be why they last, they don't really care, but people with feelings do.

Fuck this I just don't care and I shouldn't give a damn right now, right now I'm just coming of age and I just started courting Sakura.

I can be careless and worry free for a little while longer.

I have a year before I'm labeled a prince or heir to the thrown. That year is going to be the last careless year so I'm going to enjoy it.

I'm going to try to convince Sakura to my bed, but if I can't I'll just have to wait. No problems.

I won't worry about the kingdoms affairs and thrown, or marriage and children with Sakura, or my parents destroyed marriage, my father's new bastard child that is due in a month, and I'm not going to give a shit about anything else.

I'm just going to be me, the carless mean sly me from a couple of weeks ago, except now I have a lover of some sorts.

I'm just not going to give a fuck I'll care when I absolutely need to, and when Sakura is involved or my mother.

That's it. I'm going to not give a damn.

I'm just going to continue my studies and training, play with Sakura, with respect of course, and not worry about a thrown or marriage.

Sounds terrific.

In the spur of the moment I kissed Sakura and her eyes went wide.

"Sasuke we are in a public place, this is embarrassing." Sakura said weakly, but as she said it you could see a smile.

She doesn't care if we kiss in public she just wants to play with me.

"You don't care. And besides who gives a shit?" I said then I kissed her again.

We were in the middle of our kiss when the king draws all the attention to us.

Everyone in the room stared at us…great.

Now it is embarrassing.

I looked to Sakura who was sinking into me, as her whole body turned red from a blush.

"Now there is my nephew! Go get her Sasuke." My uncle protested.

Then everyone in the room cheered.

Why me?

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone this is an uhhh shocking chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more.  
_

_Please review._

_And thank you._


	9. 9: Coming of Age Ceremony Part 2

_AN: Hey people! This is chapter 9 of Safety! Ta daaaa, hope you enjoy. Please review if you can and ummmm…have a terrific wonderful candy filled day! I'm really dory it was a late update!_

Everyone cheered with energy and laughter, enjoying the whole situation that will most likely bring Sakura to tears.

I sat there as my uncle lifted up his wine and cheered for me to kiss Sakura. That bastard, excuse my language, really just wants to ruin Sakura doesn't he? Madara has already seen me practically dishonor Sakura, what more does he want? To see us love make? I mean really that isn't proper and neither is this situation.

I brushed it off, all the attention returned to the king within moments. Sakura though was startled.

"Sasuke that was so very embarrassing. I hope we never degrade ourselves again." She said burying herself into my chest to hide her humiliation.

"Sakura, it was nothing. Please, it's alright." I said smoothly to the best of my ability. I lack the skill of comfort.

"Alright." She said wiping a tear from her eye taking her face away from my chest.

I stood up ready to leave we should go join our parents it has been some time since we have last spoken.

I took Sakura and we walked to the table our parents were sharing. They all smiled at us and pointed to Kasuka who was talking to a girl. They seemed to be having a rather marvelous time.

"I hope she is very sweet, Kasuka deserves no less." Sakura said to her mother and they both nodded their heads.

I sat there and I stared at Sakura the whole time. I can, I mean no one can judge me. I am the only one whom may even have that right. I'm technically her suitor so no one may stop me from staring at her as long as I bloody well please.

The whole table was laughing and having a good time, cracking jokes and telling rather awful stories, in my opinion.

I was talking with my father, until I felt a gentle tug to my sleeve.

"Sasuke look at Kasuka isn't this wonderful, he is talking to a lady. I have never seen him do that before." Sakura glowed with pride for her brother. Sakura really truly loves Kasuka, perhaps even more than I, which I hate to admit. If you think about it, it does make sense he has been there for her longer.

"Hn. He is so loud I can't imagine him doing it often." I said as I heard him yell and wave his hands around acting silly.

Sakura giggled and nodded almost crying with tears of laughter through her eyes.

"SASUKE!" I heard a scream from across the room. Of course of all voices, it has to be his. Just speaking of loud…Naruto.

Naruto is my acquaintance from court. I spent most of my free time with him. He was if I must label, my best friend.

"Hey dobe." I said as he walked over to the table. He was wearing his usual orange robes with his spikey yellow hair. As I thought, nothing changed.

"Sasuke you didn't tell me you had a lady before you left for the Harunos. I am quite offended as your friend I was not first to hear of this." Naruto said pointing to Sakura, who was staring at him with confusion.

"I didn't, I started courting her at the Harunos, she is a Haruno after all." I said as Naruto took a seat between Sakura and I. That dobe of course will be the one to third wheel.

"Ohhhh. Well I figured you swept this girl off her feet like you always do to every other woman in court." Naruto said

Is he trying to get me into deep shit? What a horse's ass

"What does he mean by that Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying to hide the hurt in her face.

"Great. Look what you started you bastard." I whispered to Naruto.

"Sorry." Naruto said filled with guilt. " Not all of us have the face of a god, and can just sit there and give a 'hn'. Some of need to be rather funny to survive a social situation, perhaps you should try it." He added.

I just gave him a death glare, he deserves no more. I moved my attention to who really deserves my attention.

"Sakura he is just an ass I never really give a shit about any woman." I said sharply making sure Naruto heard the comment as well.

"Any woman?" She looked at me trying to hide back tears.

Oh I just am splendid in this comforting thing. I just dug my whole deeper.

"Except you." I said faking a smirk, because I just don't smile. Smiling is for boys, and I am a man.

"Why are you smirking what are you trying to say? Actually my lords please do not waste your breath I would hate to pressure you. Now if you may excuse me." She whispered to me, then excusing herself from the table.

Sakura walked from the table to what seemed a random hallway in the castle. I don't know if I should go chase her, or let her collect her emotions and sort this out when she is composed and can think clearly.

"Sasuke, son would you go and fix this shit. I was looking forward to having Sakura as a daughter, don't fuck it up." My father said shooing me away to Sakura's direction.

"Thanks dobe." I said to Naruto running to Sakura. She really is a rather fast runner if she wants to be.

All the sudden in the midst of Sakura a random girl clung to my sleeve.

Perfect, this is just what I need more shit.

"Hello Sasuke, you look rather famishing tonight. Has anyone told you, you are so very handsome."

I have no clue who this girl may be, but she is annoying. Just the fact she had the bravery to even come up to me is pathetic. Did she not hear and see the spectacle my uncle made of me courting someone else.

"Yes many times on several occasions, but if you excuse me I need to go address something." I said slipping away…well almost.

"What that girl you're courting? Is she really worth your time? Is she satisfying you? Of course not how could she? Lady Sakura is so shy how could she ever have the nerve to awaken the lust in you? Unlike her I could do what ever you wish." The girl said.

Now really that is just repulsive. That's not seductive that is basically saying I'm a creepy harlot. Asking about another couple's affairs in the bedroom is disgusting, and trying to ruin a relationship is disgraceful.

I'm good with Sakura, she may not be ok with intercourse and sex, but she is great in every other category.

I mean sex is probably the most important, but I will ignore it. I think I love Sakura so I will over look it, she will sleep with me eventually. Some people blossom later than others.

"May I give you some advice?" I said seductively trying to sound like I was about to accept her offer.

"Of course." She said hopefully thinking she has persuaded me to invite her to my bedroom

"Girls that keep their legs open don't end up wives, they become mistresses. Sakura will become my wife, and you will be some no good man's whore. Congrats." I said smirking handsomely winking.

The girl stared at me full of embarrassment and hurt. As if she did not deserve what was coming to her.

She let go of my arm and walked away with her head down not able to speak another word to me. I don't feel sorry.

I spotted Sakura watching from far away with tears coming out of her eyes. I ran to her, it must have looked awful compared to what happened. For fucks sake I must really start understanding my surroundings.

I ran to her and escorted her out of the room. She was crying and weak so she had not strength to reject me.

We arrived to another random room in the house. This one is smaller than the previous glass room. It had normal walling and simple furniture, nothing to brag about.

I sat Sakura down upon the one sofa in the room. It could hardly fir Sakura and I.

"Sakura, I-" I tried to explain, but then again I don't really have to. She should trust me enough to not be nervous about me cheating.

Sasuke it's ok, if you want to court another girl I understand. I'm not that pretty and I do not partake in…well you now activities that happen in bed and I-." Sakura said with tears spilling out of her eyes as I cut her off.

"Sakura that's stupid. In my presence never say any of that crap again would you?" I said rolling my eyes and lifting her eyes to match mine. She is starting to anger me now. Calm down Sasuke. Calm down.

My tell when I lie is my eyes, I don't know if she realizes this, but its worth a try, and I'm not lying.

"But-but you were just talking with that girl, and what Naruto said-" Sakura started.

"Sakura Naruto was being a bastard he did it to start conversation. He is not a very bright boy Sakura, and that girl tried to talk with me, but I walked away, that's why she looked like she was about to cry." I said

"Oh, but you winked at her I saw the while situation. I'm not so naïve my sorry eyes can see." She said wiping her tears away getting louder by the second.

(AN: yes yes paramore quote please I don't own the quote, it just fit perfectly)

"Sakura I was just being a smart ass. Really I did nothing, now could you let it go. I would not lie to about such manners."

"Ok." She said not looking me in eyes. She is becoming difficult and upset and I'm getting impatient. This will most certainly not end well if I do something.

I kissed her and pulled her into me, trying to distract her from the current situation. She pushed me away looking away. Now she is starting to upset me.

"Sasuke please promise me you won't end up like my father. He says the same exact thing to my mom as you told me. 'I would never lie to you' or 'I would never find another woman'. I know he cheats and you know what so does my mother."

I just stared at her, noticing the hurt building up in her innocent eyes. You know it may have always been there but I have never noticed.

"I have no desire for me to live like that, a lie or fantasy. If you are going to use me or just have another woman on the side I have no desire to be courted or married to you. I may have strong feelings for you, but they will be overlooked for my honor. I may not be a strong girl Sasuke, but I am smart and merciless if needed to be." She said looking at me.

In this precise moment I fell in love with her. You would think that this would do the opposite, but no. This is the official moment. I know. It has been a short amount of time, and our courting has been public just today, but I love her.

I am in such awe all I could do is sit her and stare at her.

"Sasuke? If you are telling the truth, which in your defense I do not doubt, I will try my best to be sweet and all you need. I will take the courses I need to perhaps be queen or princess. I'll do it, but I must know if this is all for not. I will not be used in any matter, I see it too much to not be scared of it."

She is absolutely stunning. In my mind this is all I need to hear. This may be strange, but Sakura can be sweet or brave. She could be anything, everything I love, and all I love is her.

And I just became that type of person I hate, the romantic type.

"Sakura I have no intentions of lying to you nor having another woman. I am not using you believe me. Never." I said. I desire to tell her how I feel, but I will not be the first one to confess love. No, despite all I feel, that is not me.

With that she smiled and wiped the last of her tears, quickly returning to the soft her. I kissed her and brushed my hand through her hair. If I could I would have sex with her right now. Hn. Funny how all this romance has gotten me rather lustful. Fuck why won't you let me fuck you Sakura?

I sound awful I know, but all I want and desire in this world at this moment is to rip that fucking dress.

I started to play with her dress, signaling what I want. My attention moved to her collarbone and I trailed kisses from there to her cleavage as my left hand played with her hair, and the right tried to un-lace her gown.

She is shaking; nervous. God the worst feeling is wanting something or someone and they don't want you. Or at least are not ready for you, like you are for them.

I re-laced all the damage I have done to her gown, and fixed her hair taking my face away from her cleavage.

"Sasuke?" She said looking at me confused. "Why did you stop?"

"Because you wanted to." She was about to protest, but she can't lie for shit. I smirked at her, and stood her up from the couch.

"It is time for us to be going back."

With that I led Sakura back to the ballroom. I needed to check on something.

I walked back to my table. Sasuke said he needed to check on something. I feel so awful I wish he would not leave me. I feel me not being ready for intercourse is only making him frustrated. I actually could feel his excitement last time. I mean really feel it. I wish I wasn't so nervous, but the punishment for fornication is great, but just like Sasuke says, everyone does it.

I wish so very much I wasn't so weak in this area, it's just how could we ever if I'm not completely ready. Not to mention the risk of being with child, now that is just dangerous.

I feel guilty for taking away this pleasure from away Sasuke. According to my father every man deserves to be pleasured or satisfied by the woman he chooses to court. He says that if he is courting you, his initial reason for doing so is his sexual attraction to you or in his word 'your bosom'.

I feel the need to find him; he is most likely frantic and upset with me from before.

I excused myself once again from my family's and Uchiha's table to find Sasuke. As I was on my way to where I saw Sasuke head off to, the King himself stepped in from of me.

"My lord." I curtseyed; it is only proper protocol to courtesy for your sovereign.

"Sakura dear can I speak to you for a few minutes?" King Madara said with a regal, but fake smile. This could either be very good or horribly bad. If anyone else were in my situation he or she would be frantic as well.

"Of course my lord, anything you wish." I said as he directed me to the small conversation space besides his throne. He sat upon his regal throne, the chair that he was born to fill as I sat on the small stool next to it, besides the queen and him.

"Sakura dear you know I have no children, and Sasuke and Itachi will become heirs to the thrown in a year." Madara said giving his poor wife a heartless look. The queen just gave her husband a weary in response then smiled at me.

"Yes my liege." I said feeling awful for the poor queen. She seems to deal with a lot, especially form her own husband, let alone the kingdom.

"Well if you marry Sasuke you will be expected queen, and with that comes expectations. As the queen you are expected to accomplish certain things." The king said looking at his wife with a frown again.

"Of course my liege, but what about Itachi?" I asked. I thought Itachi would be first for the throne.

"Lady Sakura, Itachi has no wife and will not from more then a year. It will take at least a year and an half or so to form a marriage contract with another country, so despite his age, he makes less sense." King Madara said skillfully crafting every word to sound more regal then it's definition.

With this I have no clue where this conversation is going, but I can't focus on it. All that swam through my mind was what Sasuke was doing, and awful he must feel at this moment.

"Well your main point you need to accomplish is to create heirs. Now I can not have you be barren like my wife." He said given his wife another nasty look and giving me a stern look. Now I do not think I will enjoy where this is going.

"Yes, I understand my lord." I said trying to listen and understand without showing my shocked expression.

"Well I went and talked with Sasuke as you spent time with your family and please do not take this offensively, but I believe you two should…test your fertility." The king said.

"Test?" I said, I am beyond confused, how can you test fertility?

"Sasuke!" The king yelled signaling with his fingers for his nephew to come forward to join our talk.

Sasuke heard his uncle and ran up to us with his usual blank expression. Sasuke sat next to me taking my hands and giving me a 'please forgive me' look.

"Yes uncle." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I was just telling Lady Sakura that before you become king, if you do, you two should test for Sakura's fertility." King Madara said discreetly.

"Ah, well…" Sasuke said looking at me lifting and dropping his shoulders.

"Lord Madara, Sa-Sir Sasuke what do you mean by testing?" I said. They are trying to not tell me what they mean.

"Well you two should." Lord Madara whispered in my ear:

" Sasuke would have to impregnate you, then before anyone notices you both get married quickly. After such you tell your parents that the baby was produced after marriage." King Madara whispered to me smiling.

That is horrible, and not to mention it is a major sin. I looked at Sasuke who just nodded his head. It is so much pressure. We will be going to hell, my parents will most certainly find out, but alas what choice do I have. He is the king giving his nephew and his nephew's maiden an order. We are in no place to deny the king what he wants.

"If it is needed my Lord." I said, I cannot demolish the king's orders; I have to listen and do as told.

"Excellent, now if you excuse me I need to end the ceremony now." Madara said standing from the throne leaving Sasuke and I withered.

Sasuke and I walked away to our parent's tables. I am so over filled with thoughts and orders, with me needing to become with child before I marry Sasuke, if I do. Everyone is making it seem that way.

I feel like all these conflicts are arising when I have my life starting….goodness this is hard.

The real thing that worries me though is the 'me with child before marriage'. It is very risky if someone finds out before I'm wed I will be a disgrace, the church will be involved, and the child and I will no doubt be banished to some outskirt village where Sasuke can't find me so he can't impregnate me again nor see his child.

That is not what I want. I do not want to be sent away from Sasuke with a bastard child. Dear lord that sounds like hell, forgive me.

If I have a choice I would like to have a normal life as a woman in court. Be courted by the duke Sasuke not the future king Sasuke. Become with child after marriage and live my life from there. No pressure for heirs or wars.

Am I asking for too much? Just a simple life. I don't desire much, just a simple life and marriage.

I sat next to Sasuke once he pushed my chair in and we sat in silence. Sasuke does not seem to worry he actually seems to be ok with it, but this is all he wanted in the first place. He craves sex so much right now; he probably is not worried for the child part of it.

If I recall in the other room Sasuke said he would wait, and be patient for me. When he was talking to the king about this he was still clouded with lust, and the king's proposition involved what Sasuke wanted.

He probably isn't looking at the whole picture he is anaylizing it with, excuse my sexual thoughts, with the body part beneath his trousers.

I am so conflicted; this is not what I desire. Sasuke please I'm begging you, I won't say it out loud, but I have no wish for this pressure.

AN: Ba bam sorry this was short and uneventful but all this needed to be said for the plot.

Please Review and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
